Finding Home
by Dover8
Summary: After a devastating break up Angela chooses to move to Waffle Island with her sister Molly, to live with her twin brother. She never expected to find a home, even less find love.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over

Angela's beautiful baby sister, Molly, could be hard to handle. At the age of seventeen, she was a brilliant, energetic, and rebellious girl. Molly had always been a spirited girl who craved her independence. As much as Angela loved Molly, the age difference often caused tension between the two sisters. Angela was well over a decade older than her sister. Things had only gotten worse when their mother died. Their stepfather had decided it would be best for everyone if Molly moved in with her. Angela couldn't help but think that what he had thought of was best for him, not what was best for everyone. She knew that it was largely due to the fact that he had no longer wanted to "deal" with Molly now that their mother was gone. He had been much older than her mother had been, and wasn't prepared to take care of a teenage girl by himself. So Molly had moved in with Angela. As much as Angela wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to blame him. He really had no ties to them now that her mother was gone. Molly hadn't been so forgiving of their stepfather.

Angela had done what she always did, and stepped in to take care of Molly. Angela's small, one bedroom apartment had barely been sufficient for the both of them. So Angela had struggled to make ends meet for a year, but she was failing miserably. Their drift-less father certainly wasn't going to be any help to them. Over the past seven years he had showed up once or twice a year reeking of drugs, alcohol, or both, and asking for money. Angela had repeatedly turned him down. She had stopped caring about her father long ago. While a part of her still loved him, she refused to allow herself to be used by him.

When her twin brother, Kevin, suggested she and Molly move to Waffle Island and come live with him on his farm, it had felt like a life preserver had finally been thrown to her. What she had not expected was the violent reaction from Molly.

"Why would I ever want to move there?" Molly cried out. Her face was contorted in a mixture of horror and anger.

"Molly please," Angela begged. "I know you are angry right now, and I know this is not the ideal situation. But it really is our best option at this point."

"What happened to moving in with Darryn?" Molly asked.

Angela stood silently for a moment, unwilling to allow the emotions she felt to show on her face. She had not yet informed Molly of the break up. Truth was Darryn _had_ wanted _her_ to move in with him. They had even picked out an engagement ring. It had been when they had gone to the jeweler that last time, that he had delivered the ultimatum.

 _"Angela," he had said to her. He had taken her hand lovingly into his own. Angela had been blissfully happy at that moment. Looking into his eyes, she could not imagine anything else but spending her entire life with him._

 _"Yes?" Angela asked._

 _"I love you so dearly," Darryn sighed._

 _"I love you too," Angela replied. A satisfied smile crept on her face._

 _"Angela, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. You and me," Darryn said._

 _"I do as well," Angela said._

 _"I'm glad, because when we get married, I want it to be me and you," Darryn stated. "I need it to be just the two of us." Angela stared at him, not quite understanding what he was saying. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to live with Molly."_

 _"She's my sister," Angela defended, realizing what it was Darryn was saying. "She doesn't have anywhere else to go!"_

 _"Angela, I need you to chose, it's either her, or me," Darryn said. There was a finality in his voice that made Angela's heart break._

 _"That's an easy one," Angela stated, struggling to keep her emotions in check. "I choose her."_

Naturally, Angela had chosen Molly. She would not cause Molly any more suffering and loss than what she had already endured. She had not even given a second thought to her choice. As painful as the decision was, she didn't regret it, not even now, with an angry Molly standing before her.

"It's over between Darryn and I," Angela stated, trying to keep the tears at bay. She didn't want to talk about Darryn anymore. "This is really the only option we have."

"Our only option? You didn't even think of my feelings when you made this decision!" Molly accused. She stared at Angela for a few seconds before storming off to the bathroom. Angela heard the distinct clicking of the lock. Molly would lock herself in there, when she wanted to cry in peace. Angela felt helpless, in truth she didn't want to leave the city either, but she really did not see any other choice.

XxXx

Angela's eyes scanned across the beautiful blue tones of the ocean. Captain Pascal had pointed out Waffle Island in the distance just a few moments earlier. He had been very informative and kind during dinner. The old man had regaled many stories of Waffle Island. Angela had listened with rapt attention as he spoke of the Goddess Tree, and the Harvest Goddess, and how it had just recently been restored to it's former glory. She made the appropriate return comments, and complimented the dinner. Molly, on the other hand, had sat in sullen silence. After dinner she had retreated to her room within the cabin, presumably sulking. Angela had made her apologies to Pascal, then had made her way to the deck.

As the landmass grew larger, Angela's nerves increased. She was not sure how this small country island would suit her, but she was excited to see her twin brother again. In her mind this was really the only choice they had. She was not going to abandon Molly, even if Molly insisted on continuing to not speak with her. Angela fought back tears as she thought of Darryn. He had been the very first man to ever cause the overly-cautious Angela to fall in love. She had imagined that she and Darryn would grow old together. And they would have, if fate had not intervened. Angela was firm believer that everything happens for a reason, but at the moment she was struggling to find a reason why things were turning out they way they had. She closed her eyes, allowing the salty smell of the sea, and refreshing wind to overtake her senses, and her mind. Inwardly she steeled herself for the arrival on Waffle Island.

XxXx

Molly was mad at both of her siblings. They were currently in a wagon on the way to her brother's farmland. At first glance, Waffle Town appeared boring. She wondered what people did for fun. She looked over at Angela who was easily chatting with Kevin.

Angela had always been this way. Being over ten years older, she had always taken control and been "in charge." When their mother died, she had taken over the roll of caretaker with ease.

Molly didn't really understand her sister. Angela could be so uptight at times. Darryn had been able to make her relax. Molly was so confused as to why Angela had ended things with him. The one time she asked her why, her sister had been simply unwilling to talk about it. Based on Angela's tone, Molly had known not to press. But she couldn't help but wonder about the sudden breakup.

She heard Kevin explaining that they would be living in the house he'd lived in when he first arrived. Angela was thanking him profusely. Molly rolled her eyes. Angela seemed to actually be enjoying this. They pulled up to a small house. It did not look much bigger than the apartment they had shared in the city.

"My house is just over there," Kevin replied, pointing to the large house just northeast of them on the hill. "You'll be really close to Waffle Town here. I put some food in the fridge, and Elli's worked really hard to get some curtains hung, and get the house clean enough for you to live in it." Kevin turned to Molly. "I think you'll like it here. By the way, there's a Flower Festival next week, and usually there's a dance at night, you guys should come." Molly nodded dismissively.

"Great, thanks!" Angela answered cheerfully. She turned to her sister. "Well I guess we're home." Molly turned away so Angela couldn't see the tears.

XxXx

Angela sighed as she looked around the small farmhouse. Just a few weeks ago she had been living her life in the city, planning on getting married. Now, she was thrust into this life. She tried telling herself it was the best. But was it really? Molly had retreated sulkily to her room. At least the farmhouse had two bedrooms, even if they were only large enough to fit a bed and a dresser. Kevin's wife had done a great job of making the house presentable and clean. Angela was grateful for that at least.

"So this is home now," she sighed to herself. Collapsing into the nearest chair, she finally allowed the tears to flow that she had held back all day.


	2. Chapter 2: Working Girls

It had been easier than Angela had thought it would be to secure a job in Waffle Town. She had been offered a job at Town Hall. The position had belonged to her sister-in-law, Elli. But since she was now pregnant, they had been looking for a replacement. Angela had easily been able to convince Gill Hamilton, the mayor's son that she would be the perfect person to replace Elli. The hours were a bit longer than Angela was used to, but she was grateful for the work. She also found the work less arduous than the job she had in the city. Everything seemed to be working on a slower pace here on Waffle island.

Elli had warned Angela that Gill was a bit difficult to deal with, but Angela was accustomed to arrogant, ambitious men. Gill was actually quite tame compared to some of the men Angela had encountered in the city. As far as demeanor, he was much better than her former boss.

"Angela," Gill walked up to the desk where Angela was sitting. She looked up from the ledger she had been working on all morning. Gill had a peice of paper in his hands. "I need you to go over Brownie Ranch. I just realized the helper Mr. Tyler hired forgot to fill out Section C of his residency papers. His name is Gray Bennett." Gill placed the paper in front of her.

"Alright." She sighed. Brownie Ranch was clear at the end of Coffee Lane, which was on the other side of the island. It would take her at least an hour to walk there. She closed the ledger book, grabbed the paper, and headed for the door.

Walking wasn't as bad as she originally had thought. Waffle Island was beautiful. It was a nice break from the monotonous work in the ledger. The soft breeze blew at her face, she allowed herself to become lost in thought. Her mind wandered to Darryn. It had made her angry that Darryn had asked her to choose. How could he have done such a thing? As for Molly, she had still not talked to Angela much since they had moved to the island. She wondered when Molly would get around to forgiving her.

"Need a ride little lady?" She heard a voice from behind her ask. Angela jumped. She whirled around to see who it was that interrupted her thoughts. She found herself staring into face a man wearing a faded brown cowboy hat. He was perched on top of a large brown horse, and was smiling down at her. She held back a chuckle. _He looks as if he climbed right out of a Western novel,_ she thought to herself _._ Angela eyed the large animal cautiously, and shook her head.

"No thank you," She replied. She was far too intimated by the large horse, and was nearly to Brownie Ranch anyway.

"You're new here aren't you?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm Angela."

"Well nice to meet you Angela, I'm Calvin. I hope to see you around." He tipped his hat, and then turned the horse around. Angela chuckled. _What an interesting fellow._

She finally found herself standing near the pastures of Brownie Ranch. She had only been there once before around dusk. In the brilliant sun the green pastures appeared to sparkle, and the coats of the livestock had a glossy sheen to them. It was a sight that Angela, who had lived in the city most her life, had never seen before. She was struck by the beauty of the land before her. Seeing this, she could understand why people chose to live here.

"Well hello," A cheery voice greeted, interrupting her thoughts. "I remember you, you're Angela right?" A girl wearing a bright yellow dress that seemed to match her attitude walked up to Angela. Angela smiled back at the girl standing before her. Her cheery disposition was infectious.

"Yes I am, Renee right?" Angela asked.

"Yup. What brings you all the way out here to Brownie Ranch?" Renee asked pleasantly. She smiled sweetly at Angela.

"I'm here to see Gray Bennett about some paperwork," Angela informed.

"Oh he'll be in the stable, or the horse pasture." She pointed to a building on the northeast end of the fields.

"Thank you," Angela called out as she headed for the stable. As she approached, a tall man wearing a hat that said "UMA," stepped out. Angela couldn't help but stare for a moment. He was easily over six foot tall, and had a strong jaw line. She could only see half of his face, but she could tell that he was attractive. The man raised his face, and shot her a disapproving look that brought her out of her temporary trance.

"Are you Gray Bennett?" She asked approaching him.

"Who wants to know?" He demanded his voice was low and gruff. She almost flinched at the sound of it, At five foot four, Angela had to look up to talk to him. His crystal clear blue eyes held a look of annoyance. She steeled herself.

"I'm Angela Harris," Angela introduced herself. "I work at Town Hall. Gill Hamilton sent me here. There's some missing information on your residency papers." She reached into her briefcase, to pull out the paper. He sighed, then continued to watch her in icy silence. "Here, Section C is blank, can I get you to fill it out please?"

"Kay," He muttered impatiently, he turned and started walking towards the main house. Angela followed him in silence. _Well he's friendly._ She once again resisted the urge to chuckle, knowing her companion would not appreciate being laughed at.

"Howdy, what brings you out here?" Hanna Tyler, the wife of the rancher asked.

"Paperwork," She answered, nodding her head towards Gray who went into the back room. A few moments later, her emerged and without a word handed her the paper. She quickly scanned the section he had filled out, everything appeared to be in order. The paper had some smudges on it. _Great GIll will probably have a field day with that. Oh well it's filled out at least._

"Thank you," She said, as she placed her paper back into the briefcase.

"Yeah, whatever," Gray muttered and promptly walked outside. Angela watched him leave with a look of annoyance on her face. Hanna chuckled softly.

"Well, that's Gray for ya dear. Not much of people person, but he's incredible with horses, it's why Cain hired him," Hanna mused.

"I would hope so," Angela mumbled, hoping she didn't have to encounter that rude man again.

XxXx

After a few weeks of living on the island, Angela had suggested that Molly try to find a job. Molly had been less than thrilled with the suggestion, she still held out some hope that they would move back into the city. Molly had intended to hold out, and refuse to look, but she had become bored. She finally caved, deciding that a job might give her some much needed distraction.

Much to her surprise, that was just what a job had done. Molly had been hired to work to work at the Sundae Bar, part time. She was actually starting to enjoy it, but mostly because of the bar's gorgeous cook, Chase. He had a full crop of peach colored hair, and beautiful violet eyes. Chase was by far the most attractive man Molly had ever met. She had been quite surprised by her instant attraction to him. And tonight, she had him all to herself. He had been asked to train her, and teach her how to close up the bar. She hoped that this would give her an opportunity to get to know him.

"So are you going to this Flower Festival thing tomorrow?" Molly asked, trying to sound uninterested and bored. Chase was five years her senior. The last thing she needed to do was sound too young, accentuating that difference. He shrugged.

"I dunno, it's kinda lame. But Maya will probably drag me there," Chase responded.

"So is there something going on there?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant. she looked down at the glass she was drying, pretending to concentrate on the task. She had seen Maya come into the bar and flirt shamelessly with the handsome cook. It was silly to feel the tug of jealously.

"Not really," Chase explained. He turned to look at her with his gorgeous violet eyes.

"Oh really? She seems to really like you," she teased, they stood facing each other. She felt relieved hearing him say there was nothing going on between them.

"We made out a few times, but Maya's a little immature." Uh-oh, Maya was a full two years older than her. That was not a good sign. She would have to work harder to act more mature.

"How so?" Molly asked. She casually turned away to grab another dish to wash.

"She's just used to getting her own way." He also turned back towards the sink to continue washing the dishes. Chase was not much of a talker, having a conversation with him was much harder than she had thought it would be.

"So this Flower Festival, would it really even be worth me going?" Molly asked.

"Depends," Chase answered.

"Wow thanks for that," she answered back sarcastically. Chase turned around and scowled at her. She frowned. She had it wanted to annoy him.

"It's not my thing, but you might enjoy it," Chase replied. His voice was less gruff. "There is always dancing, and a lot of food. But that is the case with most festivals."

"If I go, will you save me a dance?" she asked. She could not believe she had just asked him that. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Chase turned back to the dishes. Molly smiled, she was pretty sure she could see a hint of smile cross the handsome cook's face, before he turned back to the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3: Flower Festival

"You're going to the flower festival?" Angela asked incredulously. She had assumed that her stubborn little sister would have stayed home locked in the farmhouse all day, out of sheer spite. When Molly had told Angela about the festival, it had surprised her. It was true that Molly had been less difficult for the past few days. She had even gone back to talking to Angela on a fairly regular basis. Angela had still not expected for Molly to want to attend a festival.

"Yeah why not?" Molly asked with a shrug. "It sounds like fun. Are you coming?" Angela sensed there was more to it than what Molly was telling her, but didn't press. Angela was just pleased that Molly appeared to be adjusting to life on Waffle Island.

"Yeah I suppose I can come," Angela answered, reaching for her purse.

"Are you really wearing that?" Molly asked. Angela looked down at the grey pantsuit she was wearing.

"What's wrong with this?" she asked. Molly shook her head.

"You're never gonna catch the eye of any of the men here in THAT," Molly quipped. "Wait here!" Molly retreated into the her room. Angela had not intended on catching the eye of any of the men here. It was not something that much interested her after what had happened with Darryn.

Molly came back out holding a violet sundress. Soft fabric was draped over one shoulder, and looked like it would barely reach her knees. There was no way Angela was going to wear something that revealing.

"Molly," She groaned. "You cannot expect me to wear that!" Molly just grinned at her. Angela could feel herself groaning inwardly. She knew this was a fight that she was not going to win, and followed Molly back into her bedroom.

XxXx

Angela sat at a table, hoping to avoid any attention. She still could not believe that she had allowed Molly to convince her to wear the ridiculous sundress. She pulled at the fabric, trying to get the dress past her knees, it was futile. The wind blew at her hair that had been pulled out of its bun. Molly had insisted that Angela not pull her hair back into a bun this evening, which made Angela feel a bit self-conscious.

"You look more like a woman this way." Molly had said pulling at the pins in Angela's hair.

She watched now as her sister easily danced with a number of the men. She had never had any problem with getting attention from members of the opposite sex. Molly's strait blonde tresses framed her beautiful, heart shaped, face. She had large blue eyes, that were set with dark long eyelashes. She and Angela were pretty much opposites in all ways. Angela had dark wavy chestnut hair, and amber colored eyes. Molly was practically a mirror image of their mother, where Angela looked more like their father. Angela felt the tears come to her eyes, thinking about her mother always had that effect.

"Well hello," a familiar voice drawled. Angela looked up to see Calvin standing before her. "I'm glad you could make it to the festival." Angela smiled at the man standing before her. It was a superficial smile, possibly as fake as his greeting.

"Hello," Angela muttered.

"May I have this dance pretty lady?" He held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment, before reluctantly accepting it and allowing him to lead her on the dance floor. She glanced over at Molly who was dancing very closely to the Bar's peach haired cook. Molly had a coy smile on her face. Angela felt that old worry in the pit of her stomach. Molly's attraction for the man was obvious to her.

"So what do you know about Chase?" Angela asked Calvin. He looked over at Chase who was holding her sister closely.

"Chase? He's a bit distant, comes off as a bit cold, but he's a pretty stand up guy," Calvin drawled. "He's lived here on Waffle Island since he was fifteen years old. He was an orphan, The Ericson's who own Sundae Inn, let him have a room in the Inn for pretty cheap. But enough about him, tell me about you."

Angela looked away she didn't really want to talk about herself. Besides she could see that this adventurer clearly had no particular interest in her, and was simply just flirting for the sake of flirting. She had the impression that Calvin flirted with a lot of the women here on Waffle Island.

"Not much to say," Angela said. "I'm sure you have way more interesting stories. How did you end up here? I can tell from the accent you're not from around here?"

Calvin bought into it, and started telling her about his adventures and his travels. He was an explorer, who had come to the island after hearing about the legend of the Harvest Goddess.

Angela had finally slipped away after a few dances with a few different partners. she had really hoped to maintain a low profile, but it was pretty obvious that she was not going to be allowed that satisfaction. Staying just outside of the lights, she leaned against the old clock tower and sighed. It was clear Molly didn't want to leave anytime soon. She was happily sitting at a corner table with Chase and a few other people.

Angela was happy to see her getting along with someone. Perhaps a crush would help ease her way into living in Waffle Island. She hoped it would go no further than that, the cook was too old for her baby sister. She heard footsteps next to her, and whirled her head towards the direction of the sound. She found herself looking into the steely ice blue eyes of Gray. Angela held back a shudder, remembering their last encounter. But when she saw what he was wearing, any annoyance fled out of her. Gray had donned a light gray suit. He had also taken his hat off. He looked even more handsome without it. Once again she caught herself staring, and averted her eyes.

"Rough night?" He asked. His voice was still low but had lost much of the sharpness of the other day. She simply nodded, not quite trusting her voice yet. What was it about this man that made her so nervous? "Sorry about the other day." She looked up at him. He was shifting back and forth uncomfortably. She was amazed at this change of demeanor. Was he actually nervous?

"Angie!" Molly came running up before Angela could reply. She was the only person who could get away with calling her that. Angela looked warily at her sister, Molly usually only used that name when she wanted something. "I'm going to go with Chase, Luna, and Luke up to the Caramel River Falls, is that okay?" Angela looked back over at the other three standing in the distance waiting for Molly. Molly looked at her anxiously. She couldn't believe Molly was actually asking for permission. Molly tended to do whatever she wanted.

"Yeah go for it. Just don't stay out all night," Angela answered. Molly threw her arms around Angela's neck, and skipped towards the group that was waiting for her. Angela sighed, she had wanted to leave anyway. she turned back to the man who was standing next to her, an unreadable expression covered his face.

"Sorry about that," She murmured to him. "And apology accepted." Angela held out her hand. The blue gaze shifted to her hand as he took it in his. His callused hand was warm, and felt strong. His handshake was strong, yet somehow gentle. She stood looking into his eyes once again. The music in the background switched to a much livelier song, it was then she realized her hand was still in his. She looked down at their hands, and they simultaneously pulled away.

"Well anyway, I should get going," Gray mumbled. Angela watched him walk away. She was undoubtedly attracted to the man. She shook her head, determined to ignore those feelings. She didn't need the complications of romance in her life right now. She also assumed a man like him would not likely feel the same way about her.

XxXx

"This is my favorite place on the island," Luna giggled. She sat with her feet dangling in the cool water. Luke and Chase had opted to climb the rocks near the waterfall, leaving the girls down by the bottom of it.

"It's pretty," Molly agreed. She liked Luna, who was nearly the same age as her.

"Maya about shit bricks when we left," Luna mused. "She has this idea that Chase is hers."

"Yeah?" Molly asked trying to stay nonchalant. It wasn't working. Luna's eyes glimmered with that knowing look.

"Oh come on now, what's the scoop I promise I won't tell," Luna crooned. Molly smiled.

"I dunno if there is a scoop. I mean he is hot, but also way older than me," Molly said.

"You find that kinda stuff doesn't really matter here on Waffle Island," Luna informed. They heard rustling behind them. The boys were on their way back.

"Yeah," Molly sighed. She had noticed that too. It seemed almost like going back into time coming to Waffle Island. She also had to admit, she was enjoying it. Her smile widened as Chase came into view. Perhaps moving here wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Dreams

Gray brushed the horse in front of him. It was a dark brown stallion that reminded him of his father's horse Cliffgard. Gray tried not to think of the old man. He always had mixed feelings when it came to his father. Gray had always loved animals, but hadn't always liked working with his father. He had been hard on Gray, but damned if he didn't love that old man. Coming to Waffle Island had been his chance to do something he loved, away from his father's scrutiny. He scowled at himself. Who was he kidding? He had come here to run away from his past. He had been angry at the world when he moved here. More specifically, he had been angry at women. He had not even given any of the women on the island a second glance. Then he had met Angela. He had never seen anyone as strikingly beautiful as she was. Even Popuri his ex-wife paled in comparison. It was a shame Angela hid her natural beauty. He knew there was a story there, but he didn't want to care enough to reveal it.

"Easy there boy," Gray soothed. The horse was getting restless. It was probably sensing his conflicting emotions. Horses were sensitive to that. He took a deep breath. He really needed to get a hold of himself. Was he really going to let that little wisp of a woman affect him in such a way? But the minute he thought that, he remembered the feel of her small hand in his. It had felt almost natural. He cursed under his breath, now he was blushing.

"Gray!" Renee called. The rancher's daughter walked breezily into the barn. Her cheery smile was at times annoyingly sweet. "Mama wants to know if you'd stay for dinner tonight?"

Gray sighed. He liked his employers, but he would prefer not to get too close. Hanna seemed to be determined to make him a part of the family. Renee was still standing in front of him waiting for an answer. Her smile was unfaltering.

"Yeah, I can stay," Gray mumbled.

"Great!" Renee exclaimed. She turned and skipped out of the barn. He shook his head, he didn't understand how one person could be so cheery all the time. He supposed it had something to do with her life. It was doubtful cheery Renee had ever experienced the crushing betrayal he had. When he had been Renee's age he had lofty dreams and plans for his life. Every one of those dreams had included Popuri. Thinking of her was still a fresh wound. He turned his concentration back to the horse. Immersing himself in his work was the best therapy he knew of.

XxXx

Luna sat with her arms folded in front of her chest. She had met Molly in the square for lunch, hoping to get more information out of the girl. Molly was being as coy as ever.

"Come on! You gotta give me something!" Luna begged. Molly smiled sweetly.

"There's really nothing to tell," Molly informed. Truth was she wished she did have something to tell Luna. But ever since the Flower Festival a week earlier, she hadn't really talked much to Chase. The bar had been really busy, with all the summer people starting to come back to the island on their vacations.

"Fine," Luna pouted.

"Look I wish I did have more to tell you," Molly admitted. Luna smiled. It lit up her entire face.

"Well then there's a start at least," Luna teased.

"What about you and Luke?" Molly asked.

"Eh, he's a distraction for now," Luna mused. Molly looked at her friend quizzically.

"Distraction?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, truth is I've been in love with the mayor's son forever! But he barely notices that I'm alive," she sighed.

"Gill?" Molly asked incredulously. "But he's so..."

"Uptight? Arrogant? Self assured and bull headed? Yeah I know, but he has a different side too," Luna stated. Luna popped a bite of sandwich into her mouth. Molly smiled sympathetically at Luna. It appeared that she and her friend were in the same boat.

"Well if it isn't the little sluts," Maya taunted. She had come out of town hall. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Look who's talking," Luna sneered. Maya glared at the pink haired girl.

"You have some nerve!" Maya shouted.

"I believe you're the one that started it," Molly interjected.

"You shut up!" Maya shouted indignantly.

"What's your problem?" Luna asked. "When have we ever done anything to you?"

"You just stay away from Chase!"  
Maya snarled at Molly. She came closer, trying to be more intimidating. Molly stifled a laugh. Maya couldn't be intimidating to her even if she tried her hardest.

"You don't scare me," Molly stated. She stared down Maya unwilling to look away. Finally Maya's glare faltered. She hmphed, and walked away.

"That was great!" Luna cheered. Molly barely heard her. She was seething with anger. Maya had no right to say what she had just said! As if Maya had any right to say anything to her!

XxXx

Angela stared at the box in her hand. She hadn't realized she had packed this box of momentos. Angela was never one to be sentimental, and she wasn't sure why she had kept this box in the first place. She pulled out the picture from the photo booth. It had been her first date with Darryn. Looking at it now hurt. Those had been good times. They had planned a future together. They had even talked about having children. Angela wanted children, he had as well. It had been a life she had prepared for. It still hurt how it had been ripped away from her.

She put the photo back into the box, and promptly threw the box away. She didn't want to dwell on the past. She needed to continue to look forward. It was a cathartic action for her. She felt herself finally saying goodbye to her old life.

XxXx

"Heya sis!" Molly greeted as she walked through the door. Angela was glad to see her sister's mood improved since they had moved.

"Getting ready for work?" Angela asked.

"Yup," Molly giggled. She skipped into her room. Angela shook her head. When Molly emerged, Angela stopped dead in her tracks. Molly had done herself up to look older.

"What is this all about?" Angela asked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the bar's cook would it?"

"Maybe," Molly said in dreamy voice.

"He's too old for you," Angela stated.

"No he's not!" Molly insisted. Angela sighed. The last thing she wanted was another fight with Molly, not after things had been going so well.

"Just be careful," Angela warned. She didn't dare say anything else.

"You're always like this!" Molly shouted. "You're not my mom! You're my sister! Maybe you should start acting like it!"

"Molly.." Angela started.

"No!" Molly shouted. "I'm leaving, or I'm going to be late for work!" Molly stormed out of the house.

"Good job Angela," Angela scolded herself. Things had finally started to get better between the two of them. Angela was afraid that she had messed that up.


	5. Chapter 5: Mending Hearts

Molly hadn't spoken a word to Angela for two days. Angela was getting tired of walking around like she was on eggshells. This had to stop. She was finally able to catch her before she headed to the bar.

"We need to talk," Angela stated, grabbing her sister's elbow. Molly pulled away.

"I have nothing to say to you," Molly hissed.

"Stop it!" Angela chided. The tone made Molly pause. She knew she had only a few moments to say her piece. "Look, I know I'm not your mom, but I've taken care of you for the past year. I'm your sister, and I love you and worry about you. I always will. That being said, you are right. I have treated you like a child and I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for worrying about you." Molly stared at Angela warily. She wasn't sure of what to make of her sister like this.

"I'm sorry too," Molly finally sighed. "I know I've been difficult to deal with."

"No not at all," Angela quipped sarcastically. Molly play-punched her sister.

"I will be careful though Angie, I really like Chase," Molly admitted.

"Well, I don't like it, but if he is a good guy, I will try to trust your judgement more," Angela sighed. "This isn't easy for me either. I never imagined I would be in this position."

"Yeah I guess I never really thought of your position in all of this, I'm sorry," Molly sighed. She hugged her sister. "I miss mom."

"I know me too. We'll get through this," Angela assured. She felt her sister's shoulders start to shake. Angela continued holding Molly while they both cried over missing their mother.

XxXx

Molly made her way to work thinking about what Angela had said. She tried to blink back the tears. It was true that she missed her mom. She hadn't expected her to die so soon. No one had. Molly's life had been turned upside down when her step father had announced that he decided Angela should take Molly in. It had been a double blow to Molly. She had grown to love her stepfather over the years. She had felt abandoned. But Angela had never even argued the point. Angela had taken Molly in as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She loved her sister, even if Angela could be overbearing at times.

"Hey you," Molly heard a voice call. She turned her head to see Chase walking behind her. She smiled.

"Hi," she said, trying to keep her voice calm. She didn't want to act too immature.

"Heading to work?" Chase asked. Molly nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. There were too many emotions going through her. "Summer season is just starting it's going to be busy for a while."

"I kind of like it busy," Molly stated.

"You are something else," Chase mused. He shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. Molly smiled back. He looked so incredibly handsome when he smiled. She savored the moment alone with him. They were always surrounded by so many other people. All to soon, Sundae Inn came into view.

XxXx

Angela decided to stop by the bar that evening. Now that she and Molly had patched things up, she was curious to see her sister in action. She carefully pulled her hair back into the meticulous bun she normally wore. Examining herself in the mirror, she sighed. Angela had never seen herself as beautiful. Besides what did it really matter? She wasn't looking to impress anyone, was she? Angela shook her head and headed for the bar.

"Bout time you came out," Molly quipped when Angela sat down at the bar. "Hayden make sure you take care of my sis."

"You betcha," Hayden replied. "What can I get you?"

"Blackberry cocktail," Angela ordered.

"Good choice," Hayden answered. She watched as he expertly concocted the drink. Angela turned her head towards the door. She noticed the familiar "UMA" hat, and her pulse quickened. Goddess if that man wasn't handsome. She found herself staring again, and quickly turned back to Hayden. The bartender had a knowing smile on his face. Angela tried to avoid the look but knew it was futile.

XxXx

Gray hadn't expected to see Angela in the bar. It took him aback a bit. She was conservatively dressed in a pantsuit, and her hair was pulled back into a bun, yet she managed to still look incredible. How was that possible? And why did he care? He needed to stop thinking about this woman. Hadn't he learned from Popuri that women are just trouble? He sauntered over to the table where Owen was sitting, he was already halfway to being drunk.

"Yo Gray," Owen slurred. Owen was a regular at the bar. So much so that he'd won the heart of the young bartender, Kathy. He was also one of the few friends Gray had on the island.

"Hey," Gray greeted. He glanced over at Angela again. What was it about that woman that had him so intrigued?

"Gray!" Kathy said easily. "Nice to see you out and about tonight."

"Yeah well," Gray shrugged. He smiled chagrined. It had been at Kathy's insistence that he come out tonight. He slid another glance towards Angela. When his eyes met Kathy's again they had a knowing look in them. Gratefully, she said nothing. He didn't want to look at Angela, but he felt nervous for some reason, knowing that she was sitting at the bar.

XxXx

Angela sipped her drink and observed the bar's chef interacting with Molly. She knew that Molly wouldn't be pleased knowing that she was sizing him up like she was. But Angela could not turn off the protective nature. He appeared to be respectful enough. It was slightly amusing watching the way he looked at Molly. It was clear that he found Molly attractive. She still felt a little unsure with the age difference between them, but observing him, she could see that he didn't appear to be vulgar. He actually was very kind towards Molly, that made Angela feel less distressed.

"He's a good man," Hayden remarked. Angela jumped at the bartender's remake.

"Pardon?" Angela asked.

"Chase," Hayden said. "He's a good man."

"Was I being that obvious?" Angela asked.

"Nah," Hayden chuckled. "It doesn't take a fool to see the attraction between your sister and him though. I figured that you were just doing your due diligence.

"Yeah I guess I was," Angela admitted. She felt a presence next to her. When she turned her head, Gray was standing leaning against the bar. How long had he been there?

"Can I get a coffee?" Gray asked. "I am going to try to make Owen drink some."

"That useless..." Hayden mumbled. He turned around.

"Hi," Angela said, when Gray turned his eyes on her.

"Hello," Gray replied. Hayden had returned with a mug of coffee in his hand. Gray thanked him and returned to his table.

"It looks like there maybe more than one romance blooming," Hayden teased.

"Don't be ridiculous," Angela scoffed. She couldn't help but cast a glance in Gray's direction. When she met Hayden's eyes again he was smirking.

"Don't worry," Hayden assured. "Your secret is safe with me. I'm not a man to spread gossip." Angela sighed with relief. The last thing she needed was rumors like that being spread about her.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Swim

Molly was starting to fall quickly for Chase. It had started as a mere crush, but the more she got to know him, the more she liked him. Molly also knew that she had some competition in Maya, Maya had made that clear. Maya would often be in the bar, since she lived with her parents in the Inn that housed the bar. It had been a week since they'd walked to work together, and she hadn't had an opportunity to be alone with him since. Tonight Maya was sitting at the bar flirting heavily with Chase.

"Oh Chasey," Maya cooed out. "Can't you give me just a taste." Chase was working on his famous cheese risotto that night. Molly smirked she knew how much Chase detested being called by that name. Maya had a lot to learn when it came to wooing Chase, but that worked to her advantage.

"If you want some, order some," Chase responded gruffly.

"Hmph." Maya pouted. "Pulease?" Chase turned and gave the strawberry blonde a look Molly had never seen on the cook's beautiful face. He was clearly annoyed. Molly it down on her lip to avoid smirking again. She turned away from both of them.

"No." Chase turned back around to the stove. If Maya continued to act like this the competition would be pretty much over. Maya, however, did have some advantages over Molly, and that was her height. Maya was easily five foot ten, and had long skinny legs which were barely covered by pink dress she was wearing. She was also older than Molly. The age difference between herself and Chase was not lost on the handsome chef. She knew it.

"Do you think she could get any more obvious?" Luna asked, her bright pink hair bobbing as she shook her head. Molly turned to her friend.

"Who? Maya?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I mean she might as well just hurl her body at his..." Luna turned to Molly then smirked. "Although I think his interest lies elsewhere." Molly smiled feeling a faint blush come to her cheeks.

"Don't I wish," Molly mumbled. Luna giggled.

"So Grandma says you're coming over for Sunday dinner tomorrow," Maya said coyly. Molly tried her best to ignore the conversation, but still found herself straining to listen, Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she's teaching me how to make her bouillabaisse," Chase replied shortly.

"Oh! you're going to be making Sunday Dinner for my family! How lovely!" Maya sent a brilliant smile to him when he turned back around. He caught Molly's gaze, Molly smirked at him, causing a scowl to come over his beautiful face. Molly didn't worry too much, she had slowly began to learn his facial expressions. That was not a look of anger towards her, just at what she was implying. She would firmly root herself in friendship with Chase first. That was her plan, she would let him see the differences between her and Maya. Hopefully that would help win him over. Chase was someone who did not like to feel like he was rushed. He liked to move at his own pace, more importantly, Chase liked to be the pursuer, not the other way around.

"How lovely!" Luna said in a mocking tone, then was completely distracted when Gill walked into the bar. Molly shook her head, and moved into the kitchen to go grab some of the risotto that Mayor Hamilton had ordered. She could feel Maya's eyes watching her as she stepped towards the stove. Maya was not allowed in the kitchen area, but Molly worked at the bar so she was. Molly leaned close to Chase.

"You really going to have dinner with the Ericsons?" She whispered softly. While Chase liked Jake, Maya's father, he felt that Colleen often acted very entitled, and they spoiled Maya way too much.

"Yeah," Chase sighed.

"Have fun with that," Molly quipped. "By the way can you dish up some of that for Mayor Hamilton. He came in especially tonight because he knew you were cooking it." Chase dished up some of the risotto, adding some extra grated parmesan cheese on top, knowing that it was just the way the mayor liked it. Molly grabbed the dish, letting her fingers graze ever so lightly over his when she did. She watched his body stiffen slightly, then he turned back around to the stove. She glanced at Maya who was frowning.

"So Chasey, do you think you'll stay long enough to play chess again on Sunday?" Maya asked.

"Probably not," Chase muttered. Molly shook her head. As far as she was concerned, she'd already won that round.

XxXx

Molly stood with her toes in the water of the spring near Caramel Falls, her shoes were dangling from her left hand. It had been a long shift at the bar, and Chase had suggested they go out to Caramel Falls. He often liked to do this when the night had been particularly stressful, the sounds of the waterfall soothed him. Molly had been delighted when he had invited her. She lifted her face to the soft wind, and allowed it to blow her hair back. She had finally been able to take it down from the ponytail she wore all night. Chase sighed next to her .

"Nothing like Caramel Falls to wash away the stress," Chase said. It was always a busy day on Saturday night, and especially since this Saturday Chase had made his risotto.

"Yeah it's pretty soothing," Molly said. She looked up at the sky, without a cloud in the sky, she could see countless of twinkling stars, and the moon brightly lit everything in a silvery sheen. This was not something she would have ever been able to experience in the city. It really was enjoyable being in the country, although she had a suspicion that a large part of that was due to the handsome man standing next to her. Chase all of the sudden dove into the spring. The splashing caused Molly to gasp, the water was much cooler than it felt on her feet. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking a swim, it just felt like it would be fun. You going to join me?" He asked.

"But you're fully clothed, and so am I," Molly protested for a moment, knowing that her resolve would not last long.

"Aw come on." He had an almost impish smile on his face.

Molly smiled, set her shoes on the ground, and slowly walked into the spring to where Chase was standing, it came up to his mid chest, and nearly covered her shoulders. Her hair splayed out in the water, the moonlight making it look almost silvery. Chase's arm reached around her and drew her closer to him. She shivered. _So much for being just his friend,_ she mused to herself.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Molly shook her head, unable to form a sentence at the moment. Molly looked up at him and suddenly he moved back away from her. She stood stunned for a moment.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Chase raked his hands through his hair sighing in frustration.

"I shouldn't... We shouldn't be doing this. I mean for Goddess' sake Molly I am five years older than you." Molly merely smiled walking closer to him.

"I don't mind the age difference," she said staring up into his violet eyes. She stood inches away from him, but knowing better than to make the move to embrace him again.

"Goddess Molly you are gorgeous, do you know that?" Chase asked. Molly felt a warm heat come to her face. She was blushing! She very rarely blushed, but then again she had never had anyone look at her the way Chase was looking at her and call her gorgeous. "I've thought that from the very first night I saw you." Molly continued to look at Chase, he was struggling with himself and his feelings. "But I don't think this is a good idea."

"Chase," Molly said finally. She paused trying to put her words together carefully. "This doesn't have to be anything more than what it is at this moment. Why don't we just take things slowly and see where it goes?" Chase's answer was to draw her close to him again. They stood there in the moonlight in a sweet embrace.


	7. Chapter 7: Fireworks on The Beach

Angela sat down on a blanket with Kevin and Elli. The Ocean Festival was in full swing. Molly was over by Chase playing a rock skipping game. Seeing how happy Molly was assuaged any of Angela's lingering worries about Chase.

"It's good to see her so happy," Kevin sighed, looking over at Molly.

"She has quite a crush on Chase huh?" Elli asked. Angela nodded. She knew that her response would determine whether or not Kevin and Elli approved. She remembered her promise to Molly to trust her judgement.

"Yeah, it has brought out some maturity in her," Angela replied. It was true. Molly was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Since moving, Angela had seen a more mature Molly. She had mixed feelings about it, but knew that it was ultimately a good thing for Molly to start growing up.

"Well, he is a nice guy," Elli mused. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"How are you feeling these days?" Angela asked her sister in law.

"Like a house," Elli chuckled. Angela laughed at that comment. Elli was getting quite big.

"You look radiant," Angela replied. It was true, Elli looked beautiful. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Kevin replied.

"I'm pretty sure that both of you need your eyes examined," Elli laughed. She pulled some cold fried chicken out of the basket she had packed for the picnic lunch. Kevin leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I brought you some orange cake," Angela informed Elli. "Kevin told me that was one of your favorites."

"Oh!" Elli exclaimed. She looked a excited. Angela chuckled. It was good for her fractured heart to be around family. She had missed Kevin, and had only had limited interaction with Elli before moving to Waffle Island.

"Angela's orange cake is amazing," Kevin stated. Angela blushed. She wasn't sure she would say that.

"Can't wait to try it!" Elli exclaimed.

XxXx

Molly laughed at her feeble attempts to skip stones. Each landed with a plop into the ocean. Chase's rocks skidded across the water.

"I guess you can tell I'm a city girl," Molly chuckled.

"Why don't you go back there then," Maya grumbled. She had come up beside Chase. Molly felt irritated at the redhead, but said nothing. Instead she smiled. She wasn't going to allow Maya to ruin her day.

"Maya," Chase chided. "That's not very nice." Maya pouted. Molly knew that Maya was digging herself deeper into a hole acting like this around Chase.

"Chasey," Maya said. "Are you going to come sit by us during the fireworks?"

"No I promised Molly and Luna I'd sit with them," Chase informed.

"Why do you insist on spending all your time with those children?" Maya asked, as if Molly was not even present.

"Maya I will not have you insulting my friends!" Chase stated angrily.

"Fine!" Maya shouted. She glared at Molly, before stomping away.

"Sorry about that," Chase muttered.

"It's okay," Molly assured. "She doesn't bother me much." Truth was it didn't bother her at all. Maya was only making her look better. Chase smiled.

"Let's go get some orange juice," Chase said.

"Sounds great!" Molly replied. She followed Chase to one of the booths that was set up. Molly didn't care that Maya was glaring at them. She was happily spending the day with Chase.

XxXx

"It's such a nice summer day," Kathy sighed. Gray turned his head to look at the small blonde girl. He often wondered why Kathy had married Owen. Gray liked Owen well enough, but Owen was a drunk. Hayden, Kathy's father, made no qualms about his dislike of his son-in-law.

"Yeah," Gray mumbled. Owen opened up another can of beer. It was only two in the afternoon and he had already had five of them.

"You really think you need another one of those?" Hayden growled. Kathy glared at her father. Gray could see a fight coming between the two.

"I'm going to go get some juice from the booth," Gray announced. He stood up and walked away as father and daughter started arguing. Gray couldn't help but glance in Angela's direction. For the summer festival she had dressed in a tank top and capri pants. Instead of her normal tight bun, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It made her look at least three years younger. He was struck again by her beauty. He scowled at himself. He really needed to stop staring. At that moment, Angela looked up at him. When she caught his eye, she smiled. He quickly looked away. What was it about her that had him so captivated? Gray was not sure, but he made a concentrated effort not to look at her again.

XxXx

Just before the fireworks started, Angela slipped away from the happy couple. She wanted to give them some alone time. She walked over to the old lighthouse. No one else was around the lighthouse, everyone else was huddled up on the beach to get a good view of the fireworks. Angela didn't mind, she needed a bit of time away from the crowd.

"Don't like crowds either huh?" A voice asked. Angela jumped. She hadn't seen Gray standing in the shadows of the lighthouse. He stepped out into the light. Angela's heart started beating faster. She was amazed that this man could make her feel so nervous.

"You scared me," Angela stated. She lifted her hand to her chest. She knew the rapid beating was not only because he had surprised her.

"Sorry," Gray replied. "That wasn't my intention."

"It's alright," Angela said. "No I'm not much of a crowd person. I like them in small doses." Gray couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. It was almost as if she had described his feelings, not her own.

"I agree," Gray said. Angela liked watching the way his face lit up when he laughed. The harshness that his scowl brought was gone, making him appear almost approachable.

"Well do you mind if I hang out here with you and watch the fireworks?" Angela asked.

"Not at all," Gray replied. Angela smiled at him, as the first firework exploded in the sky. Angela watched the lights in the sky illuminate his handsome face. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay and watch the show with you," Angela stated after the fireworks were done.

"Oh, well yeah, you're welcome," Gray mumbled. Angela walked away, feeling her heart flutter softly.


	8. Chapter 8: The Baby

Kevin burst into Town Hall at full speed, Angela looked up from her work. Gill scoffed behind her, irritated at the interruption.

"Elli's in labor!" He shouted anxiously. "I have to get back to the clinic, but I just wanted to let you know about it!" He ran back outside. Angela looked up at Gill.

"Go," GIll sighed. She hadn't expected that. She had been about ready to apologize for the interruption.

"What?" Angela asked unsure if she heard him correctly

"Go make sure your brother does not have an anxiety attack. Here make sure you give this to Elli." He handed her a gift wrapped with a pretty pastel green bow. Angela looked down at the box in awe of his softer side.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Yes, go take care of your brother, and that wonderful wife of his, I can handle it here." Angela reached out and squeezed Gill's arm.

"Thank you," she sighed. She gathered her things and started for the door.

"Call me when it's born to tell me if it's a girl or a boy!" Gill called out.

Angela smiled. Underneath that professional exterior there was a softy, she was quickly learning this about many of the men here on Waffle Island, when it came to children they seemed to turn to mush.

XxXx

Kevin was in the waiting room of the clinic, pacing back and forth. He looked up at Angela anxiously as she walked into the clinic. Worry for his dear wife covered his face.

"Do you think she's okay" he asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Angela insisted. She set her things down in a chair in the lobby. She placed both of her hands firmly on Kevin's shoulders. "What your wife needs from you now is for you to be calm, so that when you are able to come back in the room, she can draw from your strength, she's going to be tired after this." Kevin nodded back at Angela.

"You're right, I know you are." He sat down in the chair next to where Angela had placed all her things. Angela sat down next to him. This was going to be a long day.

It was all worth it when Angela was finally able to hold her baby nephew in her arms. Little Jackson Harris stared up at her with such innocence. Elli was opening the gift that Gill had sent. It had been hours since she had left Town Hall. She had asked Irene, the old nurse to call Gill and inform him that Elli had a beautiful baby boy. Angela could already tell that he had Kevin's nose. She cuddled him for a moment longer, before returning him to the ready and waiting hands of his father. Elli gasped.

"Oh my Goddess, this is beautiful." She held up a soft baby blanket with small yellow ducks embroidered as a border. "Oh I cannot believe how soft it is, feel it!" She turned to her sister in law. Angela let her fingers touch the soft fabric. Angela found herself feeling a bit envious. Suddenly, the door burst open, Molly rushed in.

"I heard I'm an Aunt!" She was glowing with excitement. Her attitude had changed so much since they had talked. "Can I see him?" Molly asked. Kevin carefully eased the baby into Molly's arms. Molly made soft cooing noises at little Jackson.

"I named him after Grandpa," Kevin said. "Jackson Harris." Molly smiled at the baby in her arms.

"That is a pretty fabulous name brother," Molly observed.

Angela stepped back to talk to Dr. Jin.

"They both healthy?" Angela asked the studious looking doctor.

"Yeah, mom and baby are both fine. I would like to keep Elli here just a few days though, the baby will probably stay too, it was a longer delivery than I thought. I am probably just being extra cautious, but it never hurts to be careful," He explained. Angela couldn't help but feel that Gill had explained Dr. Jin pretty accurately when he had called him a stick in the mud. She hadn't seen him smile the entire time they had been in the clinic.

"Well thanks for watching out for them doctor." He nodded. Angela turned back to her nephew, who once again was safely snuggled up to his mother. She looked back at the sight of her family in the room of the clinic, and it warmed her heart. She felt herself smiling a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

XxXx

Angela was helping Elli pack up her things. She had been visiting with her sister in law for the past few days since Kevin had work to do at the farm. She was finally healthy enough, according to Dr. Jin to go home. Kevin was on his way to pick them up.

"Oh Angela," Elli called out. "Kevin asked if I could pick some Cold Medicine up for him. He says he's starting to feel a bit sick. Terrible timing that husband of mine." Elli's smile betrayed any sternness those words contained. Angela nodded and walked out into the main lobby. Irene was not by the front desk as usual.

"Is there something you need Angela?" Dr. Jin asked.

"Yes I guess Kevin is sick, and needs some Cold Medicine."

"Alright I can grab that for you." The doctor moved to behind the counter, and opened up the cabinet. He placed the medicine in her hands. Angela handed him the money.

"Thank you."

"Angela," The doctor replied softly. Angela turned back around. "Will you do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner at the bar tomorrow night?" Angela stood in shock. She had not expected the doctor to ask her that.

"Um... sure," she replied, instantly wishing she had come up with some kind of excuse. She had absolutely zero interest in the doctor.

"Great, I'll see you at six?" Jin asked.

"Yeah ok." Angela pasted a smile on her face. What had she gotten herself into?


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

Thanks for reading the story! This is a story that I've had written for a while now, just decided to post it. I don't have the ending to it yet, but there are a lot of great things to come!

* * *

Angela stared into the mirror. Why had she agreed to go on this ridiculous date with Dr. Jin? Molly was smirking behind her.

"Stop it Molly," Angela insisted.

"I didn't even say anything," Molly teased.

"You were thinking it," Angela accused.

"So I can't even think anymore?" Molly asked.

"No," Angela countered realizing how stupid she sounded. "At least not what you're thinking. I have no interest in Dr. Jin."

"I know," Molly replied casually. She eased herself off the bed. Angela hated when her sister acted like this. Molly knew how to get her going.

"So how are things going with you and Chase?" Angela asked hoping to get the topic off her date. Angela had slowly come to accept the fact that Molly and Chase were now together. Molly shrugged.

"Slow as always," Molly said nonchalantly. "But I'm not letting you change the subject that easily. Really sis, who is it that you really like?"

"No one," Angela answered, pinning the last strand of hair up.

"You look really old like that," Molly said softly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Angela asked. She shot an irritated glance at her little sister, who gave her a dazzling smile back.

"Not really," Molly teased. "Now hurry or you'll be late for your date." Molly winked at her. Angela threw an annoyed look at her sister, who merely chuckled in return.

XxXx

Angela was sitting across the table from Dr. Jin. So far it had been one of the most awkward dates she had ever been on. She could also tell that Dr. Jin was not having the greatest time either. Angela had been distracted by seeing Gray at the bar with the blacksmith Owen, who was at the bar almost every night. Since they had watched the fireworks together, there had been very little interaction between the two of them. Angela could not seem to figure him out. He had been almost cold to her after the interaction at the lighthouse.

Gray's steady blue eyes had gazed at her briefly as she walked in with Dr. Jin. Why was she allowing him to distract her anyway? She had glanced at Gray periodically through the night, and when his gaze met hers, she had felt a small jolt. It was true that she was attracted to him, but he had showed no obvious signs of being interested in her.

Dr. Jin was too quiet and too studious for Angela's taste. He very rarely smiled, and did not have too much to say. She was grateful when Dr. Jin didn't ask if she wanted dessert and just asked for the check. He then offered to walk Angela home.

"No I think I'm going to stay here at the bar for a bit," Angela replied.

"Well thanks for the nice evening,"

Jin replied.

"Thank you as well." Angela watched him walk out the door, and sighed with relief. She walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Well that was an awkward date," Molly teased leaning up against the bar next to her.

"Were you listening in on our date?" Angela asked. She scowled at her baby sister. It had i effect, Molly's smile didn't waver.

"Didn't have to, I could tell by both of your guys' body language. Hayden, I think my sister needs a cocktail. Blackberry please. It's on me." Molly then walked away from her sister. Angela sighed, it had been a terrible date. Her head was even starting to hurt. She slowly, one by one, pulled out the pins that held her hair up, as Hayden set down the cocktail in front of her.

"That bad huh?" he asked. Angela nodded.

"Don't know why I even agreed to it in the first place," She placed the pins in the pocket of her jeans, and ran her fingers through her now loose hair.

"It looks better that way," a voice behind her said. She jumped and looked up at Gray who had come up to the counter.

"What?" Angela asked confused.

"Your hair." With that Gray turned to the bartender. "Owen's had too much again. Some water please?" Angela was looking at Gray still. He perplexed her. She turned away when his eyes met hers. This was not going to be happening again. She would have to be more guarded. She did not want these feelings again. When she turned back around Gray was gone, sitting back at the table with Owen. She let out a breath, unaware that she had been holding it.

XxXx

"So it's Gray huh?" Molly asked on the way home from the bar. Molly did not have to close that night, so both Molly and Angela had decided to walk home together.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Gray, he's the guy that makes you all hot and bothered," Molly said.

"No! Don't be silly," Angela stated.

"Come on Angela, I saw you watching him throughout the night. He was also watching you too. Especially when Dr. Jin was there. He's kinda sexy, I mean for an old guy. Kinda grumpy though."

"Molly stop," Angela insisted. "I am not interested in Gray. I don't want a relationship at all right now."

"Who says you need a relationship? I mean come on, just make out with the guy. I bet he'd be a good kisser," Molly teased.

"Molly!" Angela blushed as her sister laughed.

"Aw come on Angie, I mean I know you are still hurting over Darryn, but a good make out session with Mr. Sexy just might help. It's not like I'm telling you to sleep with him!"

"Will you please not call him that," Angela groaned. Although the thought his lips on hers did make her pulse quicken. She really needed to get Molly to change the subject.

"Just saying." Molly shrugged then let the subject drop. They walked the rest of the way to their home in silence. Angela could not stop wondering what it would feel like to have Gray's lips against hers.


	10. Chapter 10: Maya

Molly felt Maya's eyes watching her carefully. Ever since the Ocean Festival. It was clear that Maya suspected something, by the glares that Molly received everyday Maya entered the bar. Some days it was unnerving. Molly moved to the kitchen where Chase was serving up spaghetti.

"She's staring at me again," Molly whispered. "I am pretty sure she knows something is going on." With the exception of Angela, the pair had told no one else of their relationship, if you could call it such. Molly had seen him a few times alone, usually after work, and he hadn't even kissed her yet. The Ocean Festival had been their first outing together. Even then, most of the day was around other friends as well. Chase shrugged.

"I'm sure it's because you're a new girl, and she's threatened by any new girl. You should have seen when Selena first arrived." Selena was the curvy dancer that Hayden had hired for the bar. "She wouldn't speak to her for four months, and always glared at her."

"I'm still not convinced she doesn't know," Molly whispered grabbing the plates that Chase handed to her. She turned to look at Maya who's eyes were narrowed.

"So Chasey," Maya quipped, "It's been a while since we've hung out." She sipped slowly at the Orange Cocktail she had ordered. Orange was Chase's favorite, so naturally, Maya always drank it. "Are you staying for dinner on Sunday? Maybe we can go for a walk like we used to." Molly could hear the soft innuendo in Maya's voice.

"No I'm actually busy this Sunday," Chase muttered.

"But you always come for lessons on Sunday," Maya insisted.

"I am leaving directly afterwards." Maya's bottom lip jutted out at this revelation.

"Got a hot date or something?" Maya asked bitterly. Chase glared at Maya. She quickly backed off. She knew when Chase had that look on his face to not press any further. Maya threw Molly a nasty look, Molly sweetly smiled back. She was not going to allow Maya to get to her. Especially not now.

XxXx

Sunday rolled around and Molly was standing in Chase's kitchen. He was attempting to teach her how to make his famous Cheese Risotto. Molly was not the best in the kitchen, but she could at least follow directions. She was no where near Chase's skills. Molly giggled as Chase wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You cut up way too much onion," Chase said as he nuzzled the back of her neck. Molly sighed.

"Oh oops." She turned in his arms. "You know it's probably because a certain someone is distracting me." She looked up at him and into his beautiful violet eyes. He was looking at her lips. Her heart quickened with excitement and anticipation. His face drew closer to hers until there was only a fraction of space between their lips. Molly could feel the heat radiating from his. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss.

The sharp knock pierced through the air. Chase sighed with frustration, and pulled back. Molly let out the breath she had been holding. She looked up at Chase who was clearly unhappy with whomever was at the door.

"This had better be important," Molly hear Chase mumble under his breath. She chuckled. Chase trudged his way to the door.

"Chasey!" Maya's voice filled the room.

"What are you doing here Maya?" Chase demanded.

"Well I didn't want you to be alone on a Sunday, so I decided to come here and..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Molly standing in the kitchen. "What is _she_ doing here?" Maya asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maya, you should just go back home," Chase insisted, not answering her question.

"Chase, I cannot believe you would do this to me! How could you?" Maya asked. Maya rooted herself, preparing for a fight. "I thought... I thought we were together."

"Maya, we were never together," Chase said in frustration.

"So what are you with Molly now?" Maya asked.

"Not really," Chase answered back. At that moment Molly decided she no longer wanted to be privy to this conversation. She grabbed her things.

"Look Chase, clearly you and Maya have some things to clear out, I am just going to go home," Molly stated, swallowing back the lump she felt in her throat.

"Molly..." Chase didn't finish. Molly turned on her heel and walked out the door. It had hurt her to hear him say to Maya that they weren't really together. She allowed the tears to fall as she briskly walked back home.


	11. Chapter 11: Mount Gelato

Angela sighed as she prepared to spend a relaxing Sunday afternoon to herself. She had just poured herself a glass of lemonade, and was about to curl up on the couch with a book; when Molly burst through the door in tears.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked. Molly just shook her head. Angela stood up and took her baby sister into her arms, and allowed Molly to cry on her shoulder. Angela held her as the tears came rolling down Molly's face. For a few moments they stood like that, until Molly was finally able to gain some composure. "Let's sit down, do you want to tell me what happened?" They sat down on the couch together, Angela handed Molly a tissue.

"It... It's stupid really, b-but." Molly stopped and sighed. Angela waited patiently for her sister to continue. "Maya showed up, and things just got really weird. She got really mad at him that I was there. She thought that Chase was with her. I told Chase that he and Maya needed to clear things up and left. The thing that frustrates me the most is that when Maya asked if him and I were together he answered 'not really.' I mean I don't know why it made me mad, because we really aren't together per se..." Molly looked down at the tissue in her hand that she had pretty much mutilated.

"Oh Molly," Angela sighed. "It sounds like after Chase is done sorting things out with Maya, he needs to sort things out with you too." Angela soothed, she reached out for her little sister, and embraced her. This was exactly what she had been worried about when Molly had gotten herself involved with him.

There was a knock on the door. Angela pulled away.

"Want to get that? I have a feeling it's for you anyway," Angela said softly. Molly stared at her sister wide eyed, unsure if she really wanted to or not.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Molly, go answer the door," Angela urged lightly, Molly dragged her feet over the door, and opened it. A very chagrined looking Chase stood in the doorway.

"Molly can I talk to you?" He asked. Molly looked back at Angela.

"Don't mind me," Angela said. "I was just about to leave." Angela walked out the door and left the two standing in the living room.

XxXx

 _Why did I leave?_ Angela thought to herself. She really had no other place to go. She shrugged her shoulders, she guessed this would be a good time to explore Waffle Island.

Angela found herself wandering around in the foot of Mount Gelato. It was a beautiful area. The lush green grasses seemed to grow to her knees, and there were wildflowers blooming throughout the field. _This is much better than what I had planned._ The distinctive smell of Pink Cat flowers wafted up to her nose. She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a man walking towards her. Her heart quickened as she recognized the man as Gray.

"Hello," Angela said when he reached her.

"Hello, didn't think I would see anyone else out here today," he responded. "People don't usually come out this way." His lips were turned down, as he regarded her carefully.

"Sorry," Angela murmured, feeling as if she'd offended the man standing before her. "I can leave."

"No," Gray answered back. Angela stood for a moment unsure of what to say. They stood in silence staring at each other. As usual, she don't know what to think of him. He was undoubtedly attractive, but at the same time could be rude and unpleasant. _Say something,_ Angela said to herself. _Anything to break this silence._ Neither one of them said anything, and neither one of them moved. Then as if the spell was broken, both looked away at the same time.

"I usually don't come out this way..." Angela started. _Well that was dumb thing to say._ "I was just wandering around and actually found this place by accident. It's really pretty here. I have actually never been here before." _Stop babbling Angela,_ shechided herself.

"Most people don't know about this place," Gray answered back. She breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't seem to sense her nervousness.

"Do you come here a lot?" Angela asked.

"Almost every Sunday," Gray answered.

Angela looked down at the ground. She could feel him looking at her, but she didn't really know what else to do.

"Well it really is a beautiful place to come think," Angela stated lamely. She felt stupid immediately after saying it. The man smiled. She had never before seen this smile before. It was a genuine smile that was beautiful, and made him look even more attractive. Angela bit her lip to keep from saying so. The smile left his face left almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Do you want to see an even more beautiful sight?" Gray asked her.

"Sure," Angela responded.

"One condition," Gray said. Angela looked at him puzzled. "Take that ridiculous bun out of your hair. It is Sunday after all."

"Only if you take that cap off," Angela quipped, hiding a smile. She reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair. She shook her hair out with her hands. Gray reached up and took his cap off placing it in his back pocket. He held out his hand to her before realizing what he was doing. Angela stared at it for a second, and tentatively placed her hand in his, and allowed the man to lead her up the trail to Mount Gelato.

XxXx

Angela surveyed the scene before her, it was nearing sunset, and from where they were standing they could see all of Waffle Island. She had never before really paid attention to how beautiful the island was, but from this perspective, she could no longer ignore its beauty. She could see clearly all the rainbows that seemed to cover the land.

"Wow," she breathed out. She turned to Gray, again an unreadable expression was on his face. She realized then, that her hand was still in his. Looking down, they both pulled their hands back. Angela turned back to once again survey the scene before her. The man beside her stayed silent as the sun slowly set on Waffle Island.

XxXx

When Angela finally arrived home, Molly was waiting for her.

"Did you get lost?" Molly asked with a smirk on her face.

"No," Angela replied back softly. Molly was smiling, so she assumed things were fine with her and Chase. "I am assuming things went well with Chase?"

"Yeah, he apologized for what he said. He said that he finally ended things with Maya for good, and he wants to be with me," Molly cooed excitedly. "But seriously Angela what happened? Why were you gone for so long?"

"I just lost track of time," Angela stated. She didn't want her sister prying anymore, but knowing Molly she would not give up with just that.

"What exactly were you doing that made you lose track of time?" Molly asked coyly. Angela looked away from Molly's inquiring eyes.

"I was watching the sunset up on Mount Gelato," Angela mumbled.

"Where?" Molly asked. "Never mind. So were you alone?"

"Molly." Angela's tone had a warning in it. Molly ignored the tone.

"You weren't alone were you?" Molly crowed. "Who was it that you were with? Mr. Sexy?"

"Please don't call him that," Angela begged. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She turned away from her sister once again with the pretense of picking up some of the clutter that was on the coffee table.

"It was! Did you make out with him like I suggested?" Molly asked.

"No," Angela said, she whirled to look at her sister. "Look drop it Molly nothing happened. It didn't mean anything. He just happened to be there, and I just happened to run into him. That's all."

"Whatever," Molly said lightly. "You seem to just run into him a lot." She watched as her sister walked to her bedroom. Angela let out a sigh. She was not so convinced herself that it had meant nothing.


	12. Chapter 12: Darryn

Angela collapsed onto her couch. It had been a long frustrating day. Gill had been extra moody about something, and had made the day more difficult. Angela could also not get a certain blond man out of her head. It had been a few weeks since their encounter on Mount Gelato. The encounter had not really changed anything between them, but at the same time it had. Angela was finding herself thinking about him more than was comfortable. Molly was no help, often Molly would make faces when they were at the bar and he was there. Or at home Molly would ask if she had seen him recently. Her younger sister almost seemed more interested Angela's love life than her own; If you could really call it a love life. It was another reason why Angela had opted to go straight home, when typically she would stay at the bar for a bit when her sister was working. Angela closed her eyes and let a long breath. She heard a knock on the door. Angela's eyes opened and she glared at the door. She was not in the mood for company.

"Does no one ever call before showing up?" Angela mumbled to herself. She slowly eased herself off the couch, and slumped towards the door. She found herself face to face with her ex fiance Darryn. Angela's jaw dropped as she saw him standing before her. For a moment she wondered if she was seeing things. She closed her eyes, and opened them again. He was still standing there.

"Hello Angela," he greeted. "May I come in?" Angela stepped back and let him into the house. It was surreal seeing him standing in the small farmhouse. "You live here now? How quaint." She could hear the disdain in her voice.

"Darryn," Angela said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Angela, I miss you," He stated plainly, he reached out to touch her, she backed away.

"What do you want Darryn?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Baby, I want you. Isn't that clear? I want you back. I want you to come back to the city with me. I want to build a life with you, and if Molly is a part of that life, then I don't mind that either. I realized I made a huge mistake," Darryn pleaded. Angela stood in silence for a moment searching Darryn's face, he appeared to be telling he truth.

"Darryn..."

"Angela, don't say anything right now. Just think about it. "Darryn pleaded. I am going to be staying in the Inn for a few nights, please, just think about it. Can you at least do that?"

"I guess so," Angela breathed out. Darryn smiled, giving her a hug.

"Thank you! Good night baby." He left her standing in the middle of her living room. She hugged her arms, and stared at the door.

XxXx

Angela was struggling to concentrate at work the next day. It appeared that Gill was equally as distracted though. It was clear to Angela that no real work was going to be done today. She stared at a ledger, thinking about Darryn. He had been the last person that she had expected to show up at her door. She also thought about Gray, nothing had really happened between the two of them, but she couldn't help but think about him too. She had always thought that Darryn was tall, being almost six foot, but when he was standing in her living room, he had seemed so much shorter now. Compared to Gray he was. Why was she even comparing the two?

The door to town hall bust open and a short pink hair girl walked in. Gill's face flushed.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Gill asked. He looked towards Angela uncomfortably.

"We need to settle this," the girl responded stubbornly.

"Not here, Luna I'm working!" Gill chided.

"I don't care Gill!" Luna insisted. Gill glanced balefully at Angela.

"You can leave, I can take care of things here," Angela assured.

"Um... are you sure?" Gill asked.

"You covered for me when Elli was delivering her baby, go ahead," Angela prodded. It would be easier for Angela to think things through without him there anyway. Gill gave an uncertain smile.

"Thanks." He stepped from behind the counter, and took the arm of the pink-haired girl.

"Thank you Angela!" Luna crooned. Angela watched them walk out together hand in hand. She'd had no idea that Gill was dating the tailor's young granddaughter. She smiled when thinking about them together. They did really seem like a perfect pair, they were both ambitious, and they both seemed to have a singular goal of making a lot of money. She shook her head, she didn't need to be thinking about them right now, she had enough problems of her own.

XxXx

Her hands were shaking as she knocked on the door of Darryn's room at the Inn. She had spent all day thinking about what she was going to say to him. He opened the door and his bright hazel eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"Hello Angela, I didn't expect to see you tonight. Not that I'm complaining." He hugged her, then stepped back to let her in the room. Angela stepped in. Darryn came forward and kissed her. Angela's decision was cemented even further by the time he pulled away.

"Darryn, I have made my decision," Angela whispered softly. "I'm not going to go back to the city with you. My home is here now."

"Well if it's just about that, then I can move here, I would follow you anywhere Angela, I would do anything. I just want to be with you." Angela drew in a sharp breath. She had so desperately wanted to hear that from him months ago before she had left for Waffle Island. When he had issued the ultimatum, she had hoped that he would come back and say these words. Now that they were being said to her, she no longer felt that longing.

"No Darryn. I'm sorry, I'm just not in love with you anymore." As she heard herself saying those words, she realized just how true they were. Darryn was looking into her eyes. She could see him looking for any sign that she wasn't serious. "I'm sorry Darryn, it would be best for the both of us if you just went back to the city. Alone."

"Angela, how could you just throw away all that we had?" Darryn asked. Angela stared at him incredulously for a moment. She was stunned by what he had just said. Finally, it was anger that bubbled up to the surface.

"How could I throw it away? You gave me an ultimatum, an unfair one at that. Darryn you are the one who wouldn't bend! Now you stand here telling me I am throwing this away? How dare you! Goodbye Darryn!" Angela shouted. With that said, she walked out of the small room, and away from Darryn for the last time.

XxXx

"So he just showed up on your doorstep?" Kevin asked Angela incredulously. Angela nodded. It had been one day since she walked out of the room and away from the man she used to love.

"If I had been home, I would have given that jerk a piece of mind!" Molly asserted. Angela had never told Molly the reason why her and Darryn had broken up; but after living on Waffle Island for a while, Molly had come to her own conclusions about it. She had a sneaking suspicion that their break up had something to her.

"What did he say exactly?" Kevin asked. They were sitting in Kevin's living room after a nice family dinner. Elli and Molly were doing the dishes in the kitchen. Angela was holding her sweet nephew.

"Um... he said that he made a mistake, and that he wanted me back," Angela explained.

"Wow," Elli chimed in. "He had a lot of nerve showing up again, just thinking you'd take him back."

"Yeah, it was a bit odd," Angela stated. "But it's over now."

"Well personally I think you could do better!" Molly asserted. Angela looked up at her sister, who had changed so much since they had moved to Waffle Island. It had been a soothing move for both sisters. Without even realizing it, Waffle Island had become truly become home for both of them.

XxXx

Molly brought another cocktail to Owen. She wondered how Kathy put up with him being at the bar drunk all the time. To make matters worse, he was always hitting on Molly when Kathy wasn't around.

"Thanksh bootiful," Owen sloshed. "Lesh hang out shometime."

"I don't think your wife would like that," Molly countered. She gave him an artificial smile and walked away. She was getting good at ignoring his comments. It was late and almost closing time, Owen would always end up closing the bar out. Even after everyone he knew had left.

"He's at it again huh?" Hayden asked gruffly. Molly got the sense that Hayden was not too fond is his son-in-law. She didn't blame him one bit.

"I just ignore it," Molly advised, not wanting to make it a bigger deal that it was.

"Well if it isn't miss destruction," a voice sneered behind her. Molly froze. She would have recognized Darryn's voice anywhere. Quickly composing herself, she turned to look at him.

"What is it exactly that you want?" She asked. She folded her arms across her chest. Darryn grabbed her roughly.

"You are a little bitch you know that? Someone should put you in your place!" Darryn shouted.

"Let go of me!" Molly shouted back. She was struggling against him, but it was no use, he was much stronger than she was. It was starting to hurt. "You're the reason we're no longer together! I wanted to marry your sister, but she wouldn't abandon you! You spoiled brat!"

Hayden had come around from behind the bar, Chase had as well. They pulled Darryn off her, Chase wrapped his arms around Molly.

"That's enough!" Hayden commanded. His voice boomed. Darryn glared at Molly.

"This isn't over," he snarled. At that moment Chase let her go and walked in between her and Darryn.

"That's where you are wrong, it is over," He said. There was a finality in his voice. Darryn backed away.

"I suggest you leave on tomorrow's boat," Hayden added. Darryn glared at Molly once more before leaving.

"Thanks," Molly breathed out. She was shaking slightly. This was not the Darryn she had known. He had always been so sophisticated. It had frightened her to see him so angry.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked. His voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Molly sighed. The reality of what Darryn said to her hit her. Angela had broken up with him out of loyalty to her. She thought of how selfish she had been when finding out about the breakup and move to Waffle Island. Guilt overcame her then, and she blinked back tears.

"Do you believe him?" Chase asked.

"Darryn's many things but he's not a liar," Molly sighed. "Please don't tell Angela about this."

"Your secret is safe with me," Hayden assured. Molly glanced at Owen. Hayden's eyes followed. "He's too drunk to remember this anyway, even if he does, I'll make sure he stays quiet. Why don't you take her home Chase, I can handle cleaning up."

Chase nodded, and took Molly's arm lightly. She allowed herself to led out of the bar, she was lost in thought thinking about what Darryn had told her.


	13. Chapter 13: Firefly Festival

"So do you have a date to the firefly festival?" Molly asked Angela. Angela was sitting on a stool in the bar. Three weeks had gone by since Darryn had left Waffle Island. Angela had been rather silent since then. Molly had decided not to pry too much into what her sister was feeling at the moment. She felt that she owed at least that much to her older sister. She had been insensitive when Angela had first told her about the breakup with Darryn. Molly couldn't help but feel guilty about being the reason for their breakup. Angela had finally told her how she had turned him down. It had taken a lot of courage for Angela to do what she did and walk away. Molly respected Angela even more for that. But even if she no longer loved him, Molly imagined it had still been hard on her older sister.

"No," Angela sighed. Angela had not even been planning on going to the firefly festival. "I don't know if I am even going to go."

"Come on Angela you should go. Ya know, YOU could always ask someone, what about Mr. Sexy over there?" Molly asked, craning her head towards Gray.

"Shh... For Goddess sake, Molly!" Angela scolded. "Someone might hear you!" Molly beamed an innocent smile back at her sister.

"Oh whatever like he can really hear me anyway, it's so loud in here tonight," Molly crooned. She sashayed away from her sister. Angela turned back around to the bartender Hayden who was hiding a smirk. Hayden was someone who knew about everyone. But he also was very discreet about it, which Angela appreciated. She'd had many conversations with Hayden, and had found out most of what he knew about the townspeople was from what he overheard or what was told to him. He had told Angela that people seemed to open up to bartenders.

"Your sister has a point," Hayden said. "Pretty much everyone on the island is going to be there. You should go." Angela was relieved that he left out the part about her asking Gray.

"Maybe," Angela said into her glass. She shrugged not really wanting to pursue the conversation any further.

XxXx

Angela stood with her arms folded waiting her little sister. Why was she always letting Molly persuade her into doing things. She had planned on staying home the night of the firefly festival, but Molly had been so insistent. Molly finally emerged from the bedroom and stopped. She folded her arms.

"You are NOT going to go like that! Come on Angie! At least take the bun out of your hair. I mean really!" Angela rolled her eyes. They seemed to do this every time.

"My hair is fine," Angela responded.

"Why are you so afraid of being beautiful Angie?" Molly asked placing her left hand on her hip. Angela was taken aback. She had not expected those words from her baby sister. Maybe Molly was more observant and wise than Angela gave her credit for at times. Angela sighed, then reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair.

"Is that better?" Angela asked.

"Yes!" Molly asserted.

"Come on, let's go or we'll be late," Angela stated. Molly followed Angela out the door.

Just as everything else on Waffle Island the Firefly Festival turned out to be a beautiful event. There were many couples huddled together, Molly and Chase included. The firefly lamps lit up Caramel Falls area. Angela sat listening to Mayor Hamilton explain about the festival.

"This is a festival where we gather to remember the souls of those who have gone before us. We light these lamps in memory of them. We remember our ancestors as a way to keep them connected to us," Mayor Hamilton explained. Angela stared at the lamp that Mayor Hamilton had placed in her hands. Her mind immediately flew to her dear mother. Angela looked up to see Gray standing off in the distance, a lamp in his own large hands, with a solemn look on his face. She wondered who he was thinking about. She started walking towards him and stopped herself. What exactly was she going to say to him anyway? Instead she perched herself on a stump a short distance away from Molly and Chase who were speaking in hushed tones to each other. Angela glanced towards Maya who was glaring at the couple, and shook her head. She glanced once again at Gray who was still standing away from the crowd. She felt drawn to him still. As if he could feel her staring, he looked up at her. His gaze held hers, and she found herself unable to look away. A small smile came to his lips. He was so attractive when he smiled like that. Angela looked back down at the lamp in her hands. When she looked back up Gray was no longer sitting where he was. He must have decided to leave. Many of the older married folks were leaving, while the younger couples stayed behind, she knew from what Kevin had told her most young couples would stay well past midnight. Kevin had already taken his wife and his baby home. She stood up to leave.

"Going home already?" Angela instantly recognized the voice behind her. She did not even have to turn around to know who it was. She felt a warmth rise in her cheeks.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call it a night," Angela replied back to Gray turning her head to look at him.

"Well then, can I walk you home?" Gray asked. Angela was surprised at the request.

"Um... yeah sure," Angela answered. "Let me just tell my sister that I'm leaving." Angela walked over to the two lovebirds who were still softly chatting to each other. "Molly, I'm going to head home." Molly looked up and saw Gray standing nearby waiting for Angela.

"Alright," Molly said with smirk. "So.."

"Don't even say it," Angela warned. She could hear Molly snickering as she walked away. "All right I am ready to go." Gray simply nodded.

XxXx

"So what's going on with the two of them?" Luna asked, when the guys had gone over to get them some more refreshments. Molly smirked.

"Nothing according to Angela, but I think she likes him," Molly crooned.

"He's kinda rough," Luna said wrinkling her nose. Molly laughed. She couldn't argue with that. The few times she had encountered him, he had been rather curt with her.

"But enough about them, how did you get Gill to come with you?" Molly asked. Luna giggled, but then saw Gill and Chase walking back over towards them.

"I will have to tell you another time," Luna stated wiggling her eyebrows. Both girls erupted into giggles.

"Girls giggling, that is trouble," Chase teased, then took his spot next to Molly. She snuggled up close to him. She no longer cared that Maya was throwing daggers at them with her eyes. She did not care what anyone thought of them. She was blissfully happy.

"Oh you over exaggerate!" Luna laughed, as Gill sat next to her.

"You look beautiful tonight," Chase whispered in Molly's ear. The warmth of his breath was a stark contrast to the chill night air, and she felt a shiver run through her.

XxXx

"What brought you to Waffle Island?" Angela asked after a few moments of silence.

"Work," Gray answered shortly. Angela felt herself flinching at the tone in his voice. He had been the one to ask her if he could walk her home, this man frustrated her at times. "I'm sorry, that was kind of rude." He looked over at Angela.

"It's okay I guess," Angela answered back, still slightly frustrated at the way he spoken with her.

"Angela," Gray pleaded. He stopped walking for a moment. "I'm sorry. It is a bit difficult for me to speak about why I moved here." Angela turned to face him, his blue eyes conveyed a sadness that she had never before noticed. They continued to walk.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Angela whispered softly.

"No, I suppose I need to tell someone eventually," Gray signed out. "I came here from Flowerbud, have you ever heard of it?"

"Yes that's where my parents used to live, before my father ruined everything and they lost the farm."

"Yeah, well it's a pretty small town, just like this one. I was married, and pretty blissfully happy. Until I found out my wife was pregnant," Gray stated. Angela could hear the harshness come back to his voice, but she knew this time it was not directed at her.

"Didn't you want children?" Angela asked Gray, not daring to look at him when she asked the question.

"Yes, but the baby wasn't mine. Of course I didn't know that until the baby was born, and it had the dark colored skin of my best friend. Both my ex-wife Popuri, and I are very light complected, so I knew that the baby was not mine." Gray paused for a moment. "Popuri insisted it had only been the one time, and I desperately wanted to believe her, and so I agreed to raise the child as my own. Until five months after the baby was born, I came home early from work to find my wife in bed with him again. That time I left for good, packed my things and moved back into the Inn. After a while, I couldn't stay there anymore, so I left Flowerbud when I saw the job posting here." Angela turned to look at Gray. They had reached the house by the time He had finished his story.

"Wow," she breathed out. Knowing that saying sorry was not really going to help the situation. When people had apologized after hearing about her and Darryn, it had made her feel even worse.

"So I'm sorry if I've been rude or stand offish," Gray continued to explain. "It's just that I felt an instant connection with you, and the only way I could deal with it, was to keep you at a distance. But I realized how rude I was, and you looked like you have your own past that you were dealing with."

"Is it that obvious?" Angela asked in horror. She had tried her best to cover that part of her up. Gray shook his head.

"No, the only reason I could see it, was because I was feeling a similar pain."

This man in front of her was so much more perceptive than she gave him credit for. Definitely more so than she had been. She had just thought his rude behavior had been confusing and frustrating. She stood before him feeling a bit ashamed that she had not thought to look deeper. The wind blew a strand of Angela's hair across her face. Gray lifted his hand and with his finger gently brushed the hair back behind her ear. Her eyes stayed fixed with his, even as she felt a light shudder go through her body. His finger had brushed lightly against her face.

"Did you want to come in for a bit?" She asked on impulse. She instantly regretted it. She wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy that allowing a man into her home would bring.

"No thank you," Gray sighed. "I have an early day at work tomorrow." Angela nodded. "Goodnight."

"Bye," Angela sighed. She turned and walked into her house. 


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets and Emotions

Molly made her way over to a smiling Luna who sat on a bench in Town Square. She had a slightly mischievous look on her face that made her wonder what her friend had been doing.

"Heya Molly!" Luna exclaimed. Molly smiled and sat down next to her. She enjoyed these lunches with Luna. "So did he kiss you last night?"

"No," Molly sighed. "We are still taking things slowly. And that whole interruption with Maya, has him a little gun shy I think."

"Slow was a few weeks ago," Luna teased. Molly rolled her eyes, but giggled at her friend's remark.

"Okay, enough about me, tell me about you and Gill," Molly probed. Luna coyly smiled.

"Well apparently he had noticed my flirtation with Luke, he got all huffy with me one day in the shop. Well I wasn't going to take it, so I stormed into town hall demanding that we settle this once and for all," Luna explained.

"And he responded to you?" Molly asked.

"He came out here with me, and before I could say a word he kissed me," Luna said dreamily.

"Wow," Molly breathed. "How was it?"

"Amazing, we ended up spending the rest of the afternoon together. He said that seeing me around Luke was driving him crazy," Luna giggled. Molly shook her head.

"Was that your plan from the beginning?" Molly asked.

"I can't believe you'd ask me that!" Luna exclaimed with faux hurt. Molly lightly punched her. Luna exploded into giggles again.

XxXx

Gray made his way to Mount Gelato, it was the best place he could think of to get away from everyone. He stood on the edge of Mount Gelato looking out into the vast ocean. The large cliff had jagged rocks, and the rough ocean water splashed up against the cliff. He wondered briefly what it would be like to hurl himself off the cliff, and into the ocean. He wondered if anyone would actually truly miss him? How had his life come to this, how could he be contemplating the thought of jumping off these rocks? He had been blissfully happy just a few years ago.

He stared at the photograph in his hands, she had been laughing when the photographer had snapped the shot on their wedding day. Her beautiful eyes had twinkled in the sunlight, and she'd had Moon Drop flowers in her hair. That had been the happiest day of his life. His hand clenched and the photo crumpled into his fist. Why had he still kept this old photo? Then there was Angela. Angela with her doe-like amber eyes, and serious yet expressive face. The way she made him feel was comfortable, even more so than Popuri ever had. He was starting to develop feelings for her, which was dangerous.

Angela had a past of her own. He could sense that. She wasn't ready to share her past yet. He sensed it was too fresh of a wound for her. She had been hurt, just as he had. She consumed too much of his time. He found himself thinking about her way too much, he wasn't sure about these feelings, so he decided that the best thing to do was avoid contact with her for the time being, at least until he could get his thoughts under control.

XxXx

"Can I walk you home?" Chase asked Molly after the bar was closed. Molly smiled up at him.

"Of course!" Molly said. She liked being with him. Even if it was going slowly. They said goodbye to Hayden then left hand in hand. Molly felt giddy holding his hand, and was no longer afraid to show that side of her.

"You are smiling way too much," Chase remarked. She could hear the teasing in his voice. Molly made an exaggerated frown appear on her face. But then dissolved into laughter. Chase stopped and pulled her into his arms. "Do you know how adorable you are?"

"I never tire of hearing you say things like that," Molly whispered. She nuzzled her face against his neck. It didn't really bother her how slow things were going when they had moments like this. Chase pulled slightly away from her. Molly was about to protest, when he lifted her face gently with his finger. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed softly against hers. Molly felt herself melting into his kiss. She felt breathless. When Chase pulled away she looked down at the ground.

"Look at me," Chase said softly. Molly lifted her face to his, she was blushing again. "You are beautiful." Molly smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. She turned away from him once again, struggling to gain control of her racing heartbeat once again.


	15. Chapter 15: Drunk

Angela had been avoiding Gray ever since the Firefly Festival, which was just fine because Gray had been avoiding her too. She had felt her heart opening up to him, and that was dangerous. She was not willing to let herself feel what she had once felt with Darryn. When she had walked away from Darryn right here in Sundae Inn, she had promised herself that she would not allow herself to ever be that vulnerable to a man again. She was failing miserably at keeping that promise to herself. Gray and his sad blue eyes were weakening her defenses. It had been hard to keep control of her wild emotions. Staying away from Gray had seemed like the safest option.

Molly had hounded her non stop after the festival, asking what happened. Angela had done the best she could to divert her sister's attention. Avoiding Gray had cased Angela to become a bit of a recluse. Finally, Molly had forced Angela to come out to the bar.

"It's good to see you here," Hayden said with a smile. Angela smiled in return. She really enjoyed the bartender's company.

The door to the bar opened, she turned to look at who the patron was. She recognized the familiar dusty brown cowboy hat of Calvin. She had not seen him in a while, he had gone off on some other adventure, but apparently was back. He smiled when he saw Angela's face, and strolled over to her.

"Well hello pretty lady, did you miss me while I was gone?" he asked, and leaned against the counter casually. Angela had certainly not even noticed that he was gone until now.

"Oh yes, I barely knew what to do with myself," Angela replied sarcastically. Calvin did not seem to flinch at the sarcasm in her voice. Instead he tipped her head gently with his finger under her chin.

"Why don't you come with me next time?" Calvin asked, it almost sounded like a purr coming from him. Angela chuckled.

"I think that would hinder your being able to flirt with all the other ladies you met," Angela said with a smirk on her face. Calvin just laughed back at Angela.

"Why don't you let an old man buy you a drink?" Calvin replied.

"I already have one," She answered him, lifting the glass in her hand towards his face.

"Yes but one can never have too many drinks."

"I beg to differ," Angela muttered. Calvin merely smiled, not allowing any of her disinterest affect him, he simply shrugged.

"Well if you change your mind..." Calvin was simply too much of a flirt to be ruffled by Angela's rebuff. Angela also knew that Calvin was not simply going to be hurt by her, because he simply was not that interested. "Hayden, a Cranberry Cocktail if you will please." Hayden merely nodded. "So how has Waffle Island been since I've been gone?"

"About the same," Angela muttered.

"That's all I'm going to get from you isn't it?" Calvin asked. "Ah well, I gave it a shot." He chuckled to himself.

"I think Phoebe just walked in," Angela said, knowing that the young inventor would catch Calvin's unwanted attention away from her. Calvin winked.

"Good catch, say Angela, if you ever want to be my wingwoman, let me know."

"Oh yes, will do. As you can imagine I am just dying for the position." She heard Calvin chuckle once again as he walked away.

Angela felt Gray standing next to her before she saw him. He had come up to the counter to get a drink. He was standing so close to Angela that if she moved they would have touched each other. He was looking straight forward at Hayden.

"Hello Gray," Angela greeted shyly. Gray turned his steely blue eyes to her. The same icy glare she had been greeted with when they first met was in the them. Angela stared back at him refusing to allow him to see that the glare had any effect on her.

"Hi," he said gruffly, and grabbed his drinks from Hayden. He quickly returned to the table he was sitting at with Owen and Kathy. Angela sat in stunned silence. True she had been avoiding Gray, but hadn't he also been avoiding her too? It stung to see the icy glare return to that handsome face of his. Angela pushed the thought out of her mind, and uncharacteristically ordered another drink.

"Are you sure?" Hayden asked, knowing that Angela usually only had one drink then left.

"Yes," Angela replied. Hayden looked at the petite brunette concerned. This was very much unlike the responsible Angela he knew, but he sighed and poured her another drink. Angela quickly downed the second drink. What was it with the men in her life being so unreliable? Her father, Darryn, and now Gray. Not that Gray really was a man in her life, just someone she had shown interest in. What was with Gray and his mood swings? One moment he was rude, then next shy and embarrassed, and another he was sweet and charming? This man infuriated her. She glanced over at him. Well she didn't care. She walked back up to Calvin who was standing at the other end of the bar, Phoebe had only come in to drop something off to Hayden. Tonight she didn't care, she'd flirt with the explorer, at least with Calvin, she knew where she stood.

XxXx

It irked Gray to watch Angela flirt with that playboy Calvin. He had thought Angela more intelligent than to be entranced by the likes of him. He kept staring over in their direction, glaring.

"You know, you could just talk to her," Kathy teased. Kathy was one of the few people who had figured out Gray's blossoming feelings for Angela.

"She looks quite content with the company she's keeping," Gray scowled. Kathy shook her head, wondering if all men were just dense. She had see the sidelong glances Angela had made towards Gray, but he was too busy brooding to notice. She was about to say something to him, when she saw Owen hitting on Luna, she walked away to deal with him instead.

Gray sat back in his chair, unable to take his eyes off Angela. It was crazy for him to feel such jealousy, she was free to flirt with whomever she pleased. But even as he thought that, he knew that he was kidding himself. She had gotten to him somehow. He wasn't sure how, but he was starting to care about her.

XxXx

Much later as the bar patrons were starting to trickle out of the bar, a very concerned Hayden looked at Angela who was still rooted on the bar stool. She was far past drunk, even though Hayden had cut her off. Molly had gone home with Chase hours ago, and he needed to close up the bar. He quickly scanned the room, very few patrons were left, Owen was still there, but Owen was always so drunk it was amazing he got himself home. Hayden then saw Gray sitting with Owen. Gray had always been responsible, he very rarely got drunk. Hayden went over the table where the two men were sitting.

"She's gonna kill me for getting so sloshed again..." Owen murmured. Hayden gritted his teeth. He still couldn't believe he allowed his daughter to marry this good for nothing drunk. He would deal with that later.

"Gray, I need your help," Hayden stated. "Angela's pretty drunk, she needs someone to make sure she get's home okay." Gray's gaze shifted to Angela who was leaning against the bar with her head in her hands. Gray scowled. The last thing he wanted to do was to take care of her. He looked around, no one else was left in the bar.

"Yeah I can help her," Gray sighed. He had been carefully trying to decide how to approach her, since the night of the Firefly Festival. Thinking about his deceased grandfather had made him think of his life back in Flowerbud, which always made him think of Popuri. Tonight had also reminded him of his heartache. Angela had avoided looking at him when he had walked in, and then had continued to flirt with the explorer Calvin. Gray felt stupid for having opened himself up to her, but she was still someone who needed his help, and Gray knew that he could not just leave her there.

"Angela it's time to go," Gray said to the drunk girl softly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to lift her off the barstool. Angela turned to Gray. "Come on let's get you home."

"I don't need your help," Angela said twisting her shoulders to get out of his grasp. Gray gritted his teeth, this woman was getting on his last nerve.

"Come on!" Gray insisted.

"I said no!" Angela shouted.

"Angela, you are way too drunk to..." Gray stopped mid sentence, Angela began to fall off the bar stool, and he caught her quickly before she could hit her head on the ground. Mumbling he picked her up and started to carry her home.

Gray stood in the dimly lit farmyard, trying to find Angela's keys in her purse. _Shit she keeps enough stuff in here,_ He said to himself. Her keys were no where to be found, which meant that they were probably left at the bar. Too late to go back now. Gray rolled his eyes and grumbled some more to himself. _This woman is nothing but trouble._ Then he quickly lifted Angela back up and started walking to his house.


	16. Chapter 16: Hangover

Angela awoke the the smell of breakfast. Her mind was still groggy. Had Molly actually gotten up before her and started making breakfast? Angela stretched her arm hitting the arm of the couch. Wait a minute! She froze, what was she doing on the couch? She opened her eyes slowly stunned to see that she was not in her own house. Where the hell was she? She turned to see Gray standing in a kitchen. It certainly wasn't her kitchen, so she surmised it must be Gray's house. How had she gotten to Gray's house? More importantly, What was she doing there?

"Gray?" Angela asked groggily. She rubbed at her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"You're finally awake," came Gray's gruff reply. Angela bristled, why was he being so rude again?

"How did I get here?" Angela asked in confusion, trying to ignore Gray's tone.

"You don't remember?" Gray asked.

"Would I ask if I did?" Angela asked, finding it harder to control her temper.

"You were drunk, Hayden asked me to get you home safe."

"This isn't exactly home..." Angela crossed her arms. If he was going to be rude to her, he would give it right back to him.

"I walked you home last night. But when I got to your house, I couldn't find your keys. They were probably left at the bar." Gray's eyes narrowed. Angela could no longer take his rudeness. She had a pounding headache, and on top of that she was overly emotional.

"Well thanks I guess for making sure I got home safely, I'll be getting out of your hair now," Angela went to stand up but found herself light headed and sat down once again. Gray moved forward to try to catch her. Angela snapped her arm away from his.

"Look just relax for a minute, eat something before you leave," Gray replied, his tone softened slightly, but Angela was now too angry to notice.

"No, that's fine, clearly I've bothered you enough. Thanks for making sure I was safe last night, I assure you, it won't happen again." Before Gray could protest, Angela grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She was more infuriated with him than she had been the night before. She had fooled herself to think that this man could be anything to her, even for a moment. He was simply just too rude! Angela was angry as her steps carried her home. She was angry, but a part of her knew that she was also hurt. Why had she even opened herself just a little to him? In the future she would have to be more careful.

XxXx

Gray stared at the door to his house for a full two minutes before regaining his senses back. The entire scene of the morning had left him shocked. Why on earth had Angela been so angry with him? He had been the one make sure she'd gotten home safely. He really didn't understand her.

"Whatever," he grumbled, and turned his attention to the breakfast he had been cooking. What exactly had he been imagining? A nice little breakfast with her this morning? Goddess he was an idiot at times. He wondered if she thought he had taken advantage of her. That thought had made him bristle even more. What kind of man did she think he was? Gray's father had drilled into him respect for women. He would never take advantage of a woman like that.

A soft knock on the door broke through his endless sea of thoughts. He wondered briefly if it was Angela who had decided to come back after all. When he opened the door a very worried looking Renee stood before him. Her face was contorted into a frown, and large tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have some bad news, the baby that Ponia gave birth to a few days ago died last night. Papa asked me to come get you," Renee informed. Her voice was shaky. Gray exhaled deeply. He had known the foal was sick, and that her chances had not been good, but it hurt all the same.

"I'll be over shortly," Gray replied.

XxXx

"You look like hell, what happened last night?" Molly asked. Molly had waiting anxiously when Angela arrived home.

Angela scowled at her baby sister. Her head throbbed, and all she wanted to do was to take some pontana root for her headache and go back to sleep for a few hours.

"Apparently I had a little too much drink," Angela murmured reaching for the cabinet. Angela had not been this hungover in a long time.

"Yeah no kidding," Molly scoffed incredulously.

"Molly, really not in the mood for this," Angela groaned angrily.

"Well at least tell me where you were last night, I was worried, I was about ready to send out a search party." Molly said.

"I was at Gray's," Angela muttered.

"Oh you were with Mr. Sexy... Ok that makes sense." Molly leaned against the kitchen counter. "So what happened?" Angela groaned at the smirk on Molly's face.

"Nothing," Angela scowled. "I don't really remember anything except waking up on his COUCH." She emphasized the last word.

"And you're sure nothing happened?" Molly persisted. Angela turned to glare at her sister.

"Please Molly, I have a huge headache, I just left a less than pleasant conversation with Gray, and all I really want to do is to crawl back into bed, so please just do me a favor and leave me alone for a little while this morning." Angela padded her way to the bedroom so that she could fall asleep and forget about Gray, and all the other men in her life who had let her down.


	17. Chapter 17: Fall

Summer faded into fall, and the island became less crowded. Angela buried herself into work, filing away the paperwork for people who had left. She decided that was the best course of action to get her mind off Gray. She could see the disdain in his eyes, and she didn't blame him. Truth was, Angela was embarrassed by the entire drunken debacle.

"Finally summer people are gone," Gill sighed. "The island is ours again. Ah that's right you've never been here during the slow season. Well it's quite nice."

"It'll be a nice change of pace," Angela agreed. Gill looked restless. She had heard through Molly that he was now dating young Luna, Molly's friend. She wondered if Luna had anything to do with his strange mood as of late.

"Did you file those section G forms?" Gill asked.

"No you did those last week," Angela informed. Gill was never this absent minded. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Gill asked. "Oh... Yeah well, I'm just distracted today."

"Why don't you take off for the rest of the day, I think I can handle it," Angela advised.

"Are you sure?" Gill asked, but she could see by the look in his eyes, he was only asking as a formality.

"Yes, go," Angela urged. Gill nodded and packed his briefcase to leave.

Town Hall seemed strangely quiet without him. Angela was starting to wish she hadn't suggested he leave, when the door opened. Gray walked in barely giving her a glance.

"Where's Gill?" He asked.

"Gone for the day, can I help you?" Angela asked. She tried to keep the nerves out of her voice. She didn't need to let him know how he affected her.

"I'm here to register a new horse," he muttered. His eyes met hers briefly.

"I'll go get the forms," Angela stated.

Away from his gaze, Angela sighed. She had never been so grateful that the forms were stored in the back room. She needed to gain composure. There was a part of her still angry with him, but the other larger part just wanted to be around him.

"Get a grip," she gritted out. She went to the file to grab the forms he needed. Before stepping out she took another deep breath.

Gray stood waiting for Angela to come back out. He had not talked to her since the night she slept at his place. When she emerged, she looked calm. He wished he felt as calm as she looked. When Angela handed Gray the forms, their fingers briefly touched as the forms exchanged hands. The feathery light feeling of her fingers made his cheeks feel warm. He pulled his hat down further, so she wouldn't see him. Why was he blushing over something like that?

"Angela, I want you know that I did not do anything to take advantage of you that night you were drunk," Gray said. He looked up at her face which was covered with surprise.

"I-I never thought you did," Angela stated.

"Oh okay, good," Gray sighed. "I just..." He stopped. He just what? He wasn't so sure himself. "I'll get these forms back by tomorrow."

"Okay thank you," Angela replied. Her tone was very businesslike.

"Have a good day Angela," he said, and left Town Hall.

XxXx

"Come with me to Caramel Falls," Chase had whispered into Molly's ear. She had come to the beach to try her hand at fishing, but decided going to the falls with Chase would be much better.

They were now standing near the waterfall, the cold mist blew up in their faces. It was amazing how quickly the temperatures had changed. Molly looked out over the water, she was thinking about how much her life had changed. She suddenly felt Chase's cold nose against her neck.

"Ah!" She squealed. "That's cold!" Chase laughed and she turned to face him. The minute she looked at his laughing face, she smiled. She couldn't even pretend to be perturbed. Chase wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"You are gorgeous Molly," he whispered. He lifted a finger under her chin, and angled he face up to his. Gently he pressed his lips against hers. She relished the way his lips felt against her own. Gentle at first, then more daring. When he had finished, she found herself trying to catch her breath.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"I love you Molly," Chase stated. Molly looked into his violet eyes, searching to see any hint of doubt. She saw none. A slow smile spread across her face.

"I love you too," she replied. And she did. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He had made her fall for him in a few short months. Resting her head against his chest she sighed. Chase was everything she had never known that she needed. He held her for a long time before finally suggesting they head back down. Reluctantly the couple pulled away from each other, unaware of the red-haired girl watching them for a distance.

XxXx

Little baby Jackson cooed in Angela's arm. Being around him always seemed to make her cheer up. She needed some cheering up these days.

"Isn't he just a little angel?" Elli asked. She was beaming happily.

"Yeah, that he is," Angela sighed.

"So what's this I hear about you and Gray?" Elli asked. Angela's head popped up to look at her sister in law. Was there a rumor about her and Gray? She certainly hoped not.

"What?" She asked.

"Molly tells me you and he have a thing going," Elli informed. Angela breathed out a sigh.

"We do not," Angela asserted. Elli chuckled.

"Gray's a good guy. I used to live in Flowerbud too, he was always a solid, stand up guy don't allow that gruff exterior fool you," Elli explained. "Although I thought for sure he was going to get hitched with Popuri." Angela stiffened slightly, remembering what Gray had told her about his ex wife. She was grateful that Elli had turned to the laundry basket as she was saying this.

"Do you need any help?" Angela asked. Elli turned around with a warm inviting smile on her face.

"Oh no, you are a guest here, I can handle this bit of housework," Elli assured. She sat down in a chair near Angela's and started folding the laundry. "So how have you been?"

"Good," Angela lied. Elli looked at her skeptically, but said nothing.

"I'm glad you and Molly are adjusting so well," Elli sighed.

"Molly is in love with that cook," Angela stated. "Wasn't sure about him at first, but he has a good head on his shoulders. He's good for Molly. She's really matured since she started seeing him.

"That's exactly what Kevin says," Elli agreed. Angela smiled at her sister in law. Visiting with her and the baby had been a much needed "pick me up."


	18. Chapter 18: Proposal

"Goddess Molly I love you," Chase sighed. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Sunday afternoons had become his favorite. Molly would come over and they would spend the afternoon cooking, then relaxing. She was snuggled up against him comfortably watching the television.

"I love you too Chase," Molly replied. She snuggled her head even closer to Chase. Molly thought back to when her sister had first told her about moving to Waffle Island, and how angry she had been at Angela. She smiled now recalling how much of a brat she had been. Molly had been angry at Angela for saying that things weren't ideal, but everything happens for a reason. Molly hadn't believed her, but now she had a new perspective. Angela had done what she had done for her. She had been thinking of Molly the entire time.

Coming here had changed everything. Being nestled in Chase's arms she understood. Never had anyone made her feel as safe as she felt when she was with Chase. Sure Molly had been in love before, but Chase made her feel comfortable. That was an entirely different kind of love.

"I think I knew I was a goner when you first came into the bar that night, looking for a job. You looked pretty unimpressed, and completely adorable," Chase mused.

"Whatever, I was angry at having to move here," Molly defended.

"Are you angry now?" Chase asked. She could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"What kind of question is that Chase?" Molly sat up so she could face him. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. "Of course I am no longer angry, Waffle Island has become my home."

"Good I'm glad you think that way," Chase said. He carefully shifted her away from him, Molly was about to protest, until she saw him pull out a blue feather. "I know this may seem crazy, because we haven't really been dating that long, but I want you to marry me Molly. I love you and don't want to spend another minute without you." Molly stared at the blue feather in her lover's hands. He was proposing! A flood of emotions filled the small girl as she continued to stare mouth agape at the feather. "Molly?" She looked up into Chase's eyes, at that moment realizing that she had not given her answer.

"Chase, yes. Yes I will marry you!" Molly wrapped her arms around his neck. Chase let out a long breath.

"Thank Molly, you've just made me the happiest man in the world."

XxXx

Angela stared at the young couple in shock. Her baby sister was getting married. Angela allowed that to sink in. The couple had come to her asking for her blessing. Angela knew that it was up to her, if she didn't agree, then neither would Kevin. She was shocked to hear that they wanted to get married in two months time, but she could sense Molly's eagerness.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" Angela asked.

"Angie, we love each other," Molly protested. Angela looked from Chase to Molly, there was no doubt that they did love each other.

"Okay, I will give my blessing," Angela sighed. "You young man had better take care of her."

"Yes ma'am," Chase assured.

"Oh, thank you!" Molly gushed. "I want you to come with me help me pick out a design for the ring, I've heard Mira the jeweler has hired a new designer from the city and supposedly he's brought some new designs with him."

"I don't know Molly isn't that something that you and Chase should do alone? I mean I wouldn't want to intrude on such a precious moment," Angela hesitated.

"Angela," Molly said grabbing her sister's shoulders squarely. "Besides him, you are the most important person in the world to me. You've given up so much for me, I know how much you've sacrificed to be a good sister to me, so of course I want you there for the most important moments of my life."

"Okay I'll come," Angela sighed, she blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. How could she say no to Molly when she put it like that. Molly squeezed Angela harder. Angela felt mixed emotions of happiness and sadness that her baby sister was growing up.

XxXx

A few days later Angela stood uncomfortably in the Accessories Shop. She had immediately recognized the new jewelry designer as the one she and Darryn had been working in when they had gotten into the huge fight about Molly. Of all the people it could be, it had to be the same purple haired man. She had seen the recognition in Julius' eyes, but he said nothing, thankfully.

"This one's really popular this year, you see how the blue feather is etched into the side of it?" Julius asked. Molly stared at the design, her face was animated with excitement.

"I don't know Angela what do you think?" Molly asked. Angela gasped. It had been the ring that she had chosen with Darryn. There was too much coincidence here. Angela coughed.

"Well, I... it's pretty," Angela finished lamely. Julius looked up at Angela then realized his mistake. Julius did not remember every couple that came in, but it had been hard to forget Angela. She had broken things off with her fiance right in his shop.

"But you know this one's even prettier," Julius said flipping the next one. He started to point out the beauty of the other ring. Angela looked at the door just wanting to get this over with. Why did this always seem to be happening to her? She was pretty certain if there was a Harvest Goddess that she hated her. Or maybe she just liked to make Angela's life miserable. She wondered if maybe the Harvest Goddess was just bored with the whole happily ever after thing, and just wanted to have one person to screw with.

"Oh Angela what do you think?" Angela turned her attention back to the book Julius had opened.

"Yeah that one's gorgeous Moll," Angela answered. It really was, and it suited Molly more. It had more embellishments.

"This is a design that I just came up with a few weeks ago," Julius explained. "And it also has a matching male design." He pointed to the other picture on the page.

"I think that is the one!" Molly exclaimed in excitement.

"Alright well Mira will take your measurements, She's in the back room, if you two want to go ahead."

"I'll wait here," Angela said. Julius led them into the back room. A few seconds later he was back out.

"I remember you," Julius said now that they were alone. Angela turned to look at him.

"Kind of hard to forget I guess huh?" Angela asked.

"Can I just say that what you did for you sister is amazing? I don't know many people who would have done that. I've thought of that a lot since then. It made me think about what really matters the most, It's what brought me back here to Waffle Island. You see I don't have any family, but there is a woman here who I care deeply about, but I wanted to realize my dream in the city... I'm sorry I'm rambling. What I am trying to say is that you are an inspiration. At least you were to me," Julius stated. Angela felt uncomfortable at all the unwarranted praise.

"Well thanks for that, I don't really feel..." Angela was cut off by Molly and Chase entering the front room again with Mira.

"Oh Angie! They're going to be perfect!" Molly crowed.

"Yes I am sure they will be," Angela replied softly, happy to be able to get the attention off her, and back unto Molly.


	19. Chapter 19: Molly's Guilt

Molly stood in the Tailor Shop as Candace, Luna's older sister took her measurements for the dress. Luna was crooning over Molly, Angela stood in the background silently. Molly's brow furrowed slightly, ever since Angela had spent the night at Gray's house her sister had been different, even more silent then she had been after Darryn's visit. Molly was slightly distressed. Angela had always been the strong one, she had taken care of things, even when their mother had still been alive, Angela was the one who had been there for Molly whenever things fell apart. Molly had been too stubbornly foolish to see it. Although it had become stunningly clear the night that Darryn had accosted her at the bar. She still had not told Angela about the incident.

Molly winched at the memory, her sister had given up a lot, Angela had always loved life in the city, and she had loved Darryn. Molly had always selfishly taken all of what Angela had given. Now as Angela stood stoically in the Tailor Shop, Molly could not help chastise herself for the way she had treated Angela in the past. She had certainly said many unkind words.

"Chase is going to fall over when we're done with you," Luna exclaimed. The pink haired girl's voice broke through Molly's thoughts.

"Well let's hope not, I want him to be conscious for the wedding," Molly teased. Luna wiggled her eyebrows.

"And undoubtedly the wedding night?" Luna teased. Molly flushed.

"Well of course." Molly stared at her sister some more. She was staying sullenly out of the conversation, her mind was most certainly not here in the shop. "What do you think Angie?" Molly called out. Angela turned to face Molly.

"Huh, oh yeah, of course,' Angela answered back. "You'll look amazing I'm sure." She smiled her fake "Angela" smile that never really seemed to reach her eyes. In fact Molly realized that it hadn't seen Angela's real smile since baby Jackson had been born. Angela hadn't been truly happy in a long time.

XxXx

"Angie are you happy?" Molly asked when Luna and Candace had gone in the back room, they were sitting on fluffy purple chairs. Angela placed her hand on Molly's arm.

"Of course I am, I am so happy that you found someone that you love," Angela replied back.

"Yes but Angie, are YOU happy?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Angela stated.

"Angie-" Molly was interrupted by Candace and Luna emerging from the back room.

"Molly you are going to one gorgeous bride!" Luna called out. Molly stoop up and smiled at her friend, wishing she had more time to talk to Angela. Angela had retreated back into herself again. Molly sighed. She already knew the answer to the question that she had asked Angela. Angela was not truly happy. She was still deeply hurt by many of the events that had occurred in the past year.

XxXx

"I feel wrong being so happy when Angela is not," Molly explained to Chase later that night while they were sitting on the dock by Harmonica Beach.

"Molly, it's not your responsibility to make sure your sister is happy," Chase insisted.

"No, but she's put off her happiness for me," Molly explained. "She has always done everything she can to make me happy."

"Molly it was HER choice, no one forced her do do the things she did," Chase argued. "You're thinking about that guy aren't you?" Molly nodded. "It's not your fault the choices she made."

"She did it because she loves me," Molly insisted. She wrung her hand together.

Chase stopped arguing he knew that he would not be able to dissuade Molly from feeling the guilt she felt at this moment. Instead, he took her in his arms in a comforting embrace. Molly sighed and allowed his strength to comfort her. She loved her sister and wanted Angela to be happy too.


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding Planning

Angela watched the two girls sitting in the living room pouring over bridal magazines. It was bittersweet watching her sister plan a wedding. Had things been different, she would be planning her own wedding. She tried not to think about that. This was Molly's time to shine. She didn't want to take any of the attention off her. Molly's excitement soothed the edges of Angela's frayed nerves, but she still felt the ebbing sadness. It was not necessarily over Darryn anymore. She had discovered that he was not the type of man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with anyway.

"Look at these flowers!" Molly squealed. She held the picture up for Angela to look at. Angela smiled as best as she could.

"I really love the blue mist flowers," Angela commented. "Gives it a nice fall feel."

"That's what I was thinking!" Molly agreed.

"Blue mist flowers are my favorite!" Luna exclaimed. Angela shook her head.

"I need to go into town for a bit," Angela stated.

"Okay," Molly replied absently. She was absorbed in the magazines. Angela was grateful for that, so her sister wouldn't see the pain in her eyes.

XxXx

"I've always thought of you as a son,"  
Jake informed Chase. "It's no secret Colleen and I had hoped you would someday marry Maya, but I know how the heart works." Chase had finally broached the subject of his engagement with Jake.

"Thanks," Chase sighed. He was worried about the reaction he would get from the man whom he viewed like a father.

"Jake!" Colleen shouted. She was standing in the doorway to the room they had been talking in. "How dare you say that!"

"Now calm down Colleen," Jake soothed.

"I will not calm down! And you!" Colleen shouted turning her glare toward Chase. "You ungrateful little chit! After all we've done for you! You go off and date some random little hussy. You owe Maya more than that!"

Chase knew that this was the way Colleen would react. He sighed heavily.

"Colleen!" Jake shouted. Both Chase and Colleen turned to Jake. He very rarely raised his voice. "Chase owes Maya nothing! If he doesn't love her he doesn't love her!"

"How can you not be behind your daughter?" Colleen gasped.

"I'm always behind Maya, but Chase is a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. You can't force love," Jake replied. "If you remember my parents wanted me to marry a rich debutante, but I fell in love with you." Colleen's expression calmed a bit.

"Alright," Colleen said begrudgingly. "But don't expect me to come to your wedding."

"I can respect that," Chase replied. He actually preferred that Colleen not come. He didn't want to subject Molly to one of her tirades. Colleen gave him a cool look before leaving the room. Chase turned to Jake. "You don't have to feel obligated to come..."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jake assured. Chase smiled. He had always thought of Jake as a father figure. He was glad that Jake had decided to come.

XxXx

Angela made her way to the general store. She wasn't looking to buy anything in particular, she just wanted to her out of the house for a bit. But she also knew that it would worry Molly if she came home with nothing. The scene in the tailor shop had showed Angela just how much Molly was worried about her. Angela wanted her younger sister to enjoy this time. It was her time to shine and plan the wedding of her dreams.

"Hello," Barbara the owner of the store greeted.

"Good afternoon," Angela replied. She had been in the general store a few times now. Barbara was always friendly if not a bit eccentric. She browsed the store looking for something to buy. She finally settled on a small bag of candy. Knowing Molly's sweet tooth it would help her along in wedding planning.


	21. Chapter 21: Daddy Dearest

Angela settled into a bar stool in front of Hayden. She hadn't returned to the bar since getting drunk, but Molly had begged for her to come tonight. She made herself the promise that she was only going to have one drink. Hayden smiled when she sat down.

"How's my favorite customer?" He asked.

"You say that to everyone," Angela mused. Hayden chuckled.

"Yeah but when I say it to you I mean it. Blackberry cocktail?" He offered.

"Am I really that predictable?" Angela asked.

"That, and it's my job to know my customers' orders," Hayden replied. He got to work on her drink. Angela settled into the bar stool. It was nice to have a drink after work, as long as she didn't over do it.

"There's my little angel!" Angela heard a familiar voice behind her croon. She froze. There was only one person who called her that. She slowly turned around hoping that she had heard incorrectly, but to her dismay, she hadn't. She scowled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply.

"Is that any way to address your father?" He asked. Angela folded her arms in front of her, unwilling to allow him to bait her.

"You've never done anything to deserve that title," she stated. She tried to keep her voice as emotionless as possible. What was it with this man and always picking the worst possible moments to show up? "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'd miss my youngest daughter's wedding?" He asked.

"And just who says you're invited?" Molly interjected. She had been in the bathroom, and was stunned to see her father, Mark, in the bar.

"Molly, I'm your father. I was hoping that I could be a part of your day," he said. "I was hoping I could give you away."

"Like you've been there for... Oh wait that's right you've never been there," Molly jeered. "You've been too drunk and high all the time! What makes you think you have the right to give me away?"

Angela stepped between her father and her sister. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him away from Molly. She had seen the angry look on his face, and she was it about to allow him to say anything to Molly that would hurt her.

"You and me, we need to talk," Angela ordered. "Come with me."

"I will not have my daughters talking to me that way," he scoffed. Angela gave him one of her "mom" looks as Molly called it. He finally relented.

"Come with me," Angela repeated. There was a firmness in her voice that even he dared not contradict.

"Fine," he muttered. She continued to pull him out of the bar.

Molly watched them, feeling grateful for her older sister, and at the same time feeling guilty. There was Angela taking care of Molly again, even though she felt the same hurt and abandonment over their father. Molly felt the tears rolling down her cheek.

"You okay?" Chase asked gently. He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Yeah, no... I mean I will be fine," Moly sighed. Why had he showed up? Things had been going so well, the last thing they needed was Mark Harris showing up.

XxXx

Angela could barely contain her anger at the man who stood before her. He was so incredibly selfish and arrogant.

"How much do you need?" Angela asked. She reached into her purse to grab her wallet. That was what it ultimately came down to with her father, was needing money. As much as it hurt saying it, she would do whatever it took to protect Molly.

"What are you talking about Angel?" He asked.

"Don't call me that!" Angela asserted. "How much money do you want? It's always about that isn't it? Well this time I am willing to pay."

"Angel," he said. She glared at him. "A, Angela. I'm not here for money. Look at me I'm sober, I've cleaned up. I'm here to make amends."

Angela looked at him skeptically. The little girl inside of her that he had left so long ago wanted to believe him, but the woman inside of her didn't trust him. How many times had he told the same thing to her mother just to fall right back into it again?

"I've heard this song and dance before," Angela scoffed. "How long this time three weeks? Two weeks?"

"Almost a year," he answered. "Look I wanted to come to Molly's wedding. I know I've done wrong by you kids, but I want to make things right."

"How did you know about Molly getting married?" Angela asked.

"I've been keeping track of you kids since I've sobered up. I want to be a part of her wedding, since I missed Kevin's," he pleaded.

"That's not up to you, or me," Angela advised.

"Look can you talk to her? She always listens to you," her father pleaded. Angela sighed. He sounded so sincere. Angela felt her resolve breaking.

"Fine," she muttered. "But I am not making any promises. And I am not going to champion for you. If she decides she doesn't want you there, that is her decision."

XxXx

"No! No, absolutely not!" Molly exclaimed. Angela had explained the conversation with their father the previous night. Molly was shocked that Angela even agreed to go to talk to her for him. But that was Angela, she was always a giver, even when it hurt herself to do so.

"It's your decision Molly," Angela said. "But you may want to talk to him."

"Do you honestly believe that loser?" Molly asked.

"No," Angela replied. "But like it or not that loser is still our dad, and it's your decision on whether or not he comes."

"Ugh!" Molly shouted. She collapsed into a chair. "Why now?"

Mark Harris had never been one to take other people's feelings into consideration, why would this time be any different? Angela wondered. But she said nothing, she simply put a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Take your time, you don't have to answer right away," Angela stated. Molly nodded then hugged Angela fiercely.

XxXx

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kevin shouted. Angela winched from the anger in his voice. She had come over to warn Kevin about their father's arrival. He was furious, as she knew he would be. Kevin hated their father more so than Molly or Angela. Angela knew it was because their father had been quite abusive to him when he got drunk.

"He says he sober," Angela replied. "He wants to come to Molly's wedding."

"Like Hell!" Kevin shouted.

"That's not your decision to make," Angela asserted. Kevin glared at her. Angela glared right back at him. She agreed with his sentiment, but it wasn't their decision to make. After a few moments, Kevin finally relented.

"Okay, you're right," Kevin sighed.

"Look I would like to run him out of town," Angela admitted. "But we really do need to let Molly decide."


End file.
